


不是天王

by Hachi_Nana



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:35:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 51,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26035774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hachi_Nana/pseuds/Hachi_Nana
Summary: 2019/12/27补档一共16章 带娃跑的三角恋
Relationships: Arashi (Group)/Sakurai Sho, Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho, Ninomiya Kazunari/Sakurai Sho
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

01

“最新消息，两年前因隐瞒恋情而公开道歉隐退的前小天王樱井翔今晨正式宣布重回娱乐圈，复出演唱会开始抽选的消息一经公布，更是引来四方粉丝热议。根据发布会直播的状况来看，曾被拍到独居之后体形走样，还在情人节深夜暴食高卡路里烤肉饭的他现已恢复曼妙曲线身材，气色精神也很不错，那么下个月就要满三十岁的他是否还能再次掀起歌坛暴风雨？更多资讯请持续关注本台独家报道。”

静静听着娱乐频道里的播音腔一字一句把新闻播完，松本润睁开眼睛，刚打算多看一会儿化妆间的电视，就被自家经纪人毫不留情地打掉了去拿遥控器的手：“还有半小时就上台了，人家正在给你画睫毛呢你眨什么眼。”

“行行行我不眨眼。”松本好奇地问道，“你是社里消息最灵通的，快给我透露点八卦，樱井翔这次真的要复出？”

“通稿都发出来了还能有假？”二宫随便帮他打理几下右边翘起来的鬓角头发，“虽然他之前也说过几次复出都是声音大雨点小，不过这次是真的哦，社长亲自给的最后一次机会，不行就退社。”

松本润惊讶到瞳孔骤然收缩，“搞到退社这么严重？不至于吧，饿死的骆驼比马大，他是不是遇上什么难处了？”

“没什么奇怪的，算算日子他儿子也该满一岁了，家里人也不管他，是时候自己出来挣奶粉钱了呗。”

“八卦杂志说他去年给那alpha生了个儿子竟然也是真的？我还以为只是落井下石胡说八道......”

“嗯，真的。社长压了新闻不让报，花了不少钱。”

“那儿子的爸爸呢？”

“分了，没在一起，被爆出来秘密同居以后没几天就分了，联系方式改了，儿子也不让见，铁了心的老死不相往来。”松本正要趁热打铁多问几句，二宫嘴碎半天，突然想起还有正事在身，“哎呦我跟你说那么多他的事情干嘛，你麦克风调试好了没？到时候你进了场，千万不能给我出岔子，别给我丢脸，别给我瞎想什么有的没的，更加别给我惦记樱井翔，我二宫和也从来只带顶流艺人，樱井翔他......总之他现在三流都算不上，给你提鞋都不配。”

大概是又在背后被人说了坏话，樱井翔在家打了个莫名的喷嚏。无所谓，反正也是常事。

回想起J社近年来在娱乐圈独领风骚的高光时刻，在樱井翔无可争议的辉煌时代彻底被改朝换代之后，如今的松本润就是新的天王。老款式的苹果电脑屏幕上分别开了两个弹窗，左边是松本润新片开机的四分钟口头采访，右边是自己复出发布会的六十分钟高清全程录播，128万次播放量和8万次播放量，两代天王，人气的流失风水轮流转不停，现在时和过去时的较量高下立见。相叶雅纪听到合租房客厅里传出一段熟悉的幽怨，摇摇头咬着面包片从厨房走出来，语重心长劝樱井翔，“别看啦，越看越伤心，你有这叹气的功夫还不如想想你的下一个通告怎么办吧。”

模特站台，巧克力cm，面包房代言，投出的简历如同石沉大海，杳无音讯，樱井翔连对方邮箱自动回复的noreply拒信都不想点开来看。事务所的最终通牒是给樱井翔三个月的时间自生自灭，然后合同结束各回各家两不相欠，毕竟他的人气一落千丈不复往昔，社长不打算在挣不了钱的累赘身上再多花费任何资源，甚至都不舍得付违约金去跟他提前解约，索性本着“你能接到多少通告就去多少”的原则对他实行全面放养，你说是公司不讲情义也好，娱乐圈更新换代太快也罢，现实不会在意一位过气歌星的死活，这些本就是怀揣明星梦的人必须承担的风险罢了。

“雅纪，你也觉得他很帅吗？”

“什么？”相叶啃着他的早午餐，口齿不清指指嘴中的食物，“你想吃的话可以自己去冰箱拿，拒了你的那家店昨天寄了两大袋招牌吐司到家里，不吃就变质了。”

“变质就变质，不吃不吃。”樱井按下视频的暂停键，学着松本润的样子别扭地作出一个耍酷的姿势，“我就问你，以你这样一位有品位有审美的同//////性/////恋alpha的眼光来看，如果让你在我和他之间找一个人当男朋友交往，你会觉得我比松本润差很多吗？”

“可是你是omega哎，我对着姐妹硬不起来。”

“假设啦！假设。”

相叶扶着下巴，沉思片刻，“如果非要假设你们俩都是alpha的话......那我还是选松本润。”

“为什么啊？是我不好吗？我哪里比不上他？”

“唉，也不是你有地方比不上他，其实你们两个人吧我都没什么兴趣，我就是没办法想象你是个alpha。”

“你这是性别歧视，我不就是缺个大吊。”

相叶喝口牛奶，腮帮子微微鼓了鼓，“那除了性别，你和他的区别也大了去了，人家可是天王，打得一手傻白甜好牌，满日本都是他粉丝，宣传海报抬头不见低头见，你再看看你的专辑，放在二手店里说不定还要打五折才卖得出去。话说回来，我是真猜不透你这次为什么拼了命要复出，写词写歌、最不济也可以弹钢琴录伴奏小样挣点外快钱，打什么零工不比这强？要看老板脸色，要看后辈脸色，要看粉丝脸色，吃力不讨好，再说了，以前你还能卖卖纯情单身omega的人设来吸引一点蜗居宅男和恋爱脑的小朋友，现在你准备怎么办？卖个奔三依然自强不息的孤儿寡母人设吗？”

“难道我就不能不卖人设，好好唱歌再红一回吗？”樱井死犟着僵持，“我警告你别在外头到处说啊，粉丝还不知道我有儿子这件事呢。而且，我以前也是天王，红的时候和他现在差不多。”

“以前是以前，现在是现在，以前你随口一句废话都有人拿小本给你记心上，现在你连一位像样靠谱的经纪人都没有，世道早就今非昔比了我的樱井小天王。”

不晓得是听见了哪几个字触发雷区，樱井翔的脸瞬间黑了下来，表情都变得杀气满满。相叶说出这话就后悔了，赶忙试图挽回，“没事没事，不红也没关系，我当你的经纪人嘛，只要你想好下一个通告去哪里，我立马租车请人造势，宝马奔驰给你排面。你别看我现在是个野模，我大学专业念的就是传媒，说起来我也算是科班出身，很专业的。”

“这可是你说的啊，别耍赖。”樱井抱着胸，“我当然想好要去哪里了，后天就是31号的J跨直播吧？社里的全员跨年晚会，大小领导明星都会来参加，绝佳的复出首舞台，好歹我目前还没解约，社长他总不能够当着直播镜头把我赶下场吧。”

两年了，他终于要回公司了，那幢101层楼的玻璃大厦，他终于即将重回巅峰。减肥，美容，作品，为了这次复出，樱井翔重新捡起荒废已久的健身习惯，又给自己设计了新的台风和曲风，复出的目标不仅仅是要赚奶粉钱，还要证明给那个瞧不起人的家伙看看，老子不需要他给的抚养费也能靠自己把儿子养得白白胖胖。

“既然你什么儿子的事都不愿意告诉我，也不肯收我的钱，至少把我给他买的游戏机和玩具带给他吧，你一个无业游民能给儿子过上什么生活？有空就快联系我，我们认真谈谈抚养权。”

我呸，说话说得那么阴阳怪气，谁要你的破游戏机，基因里带的那些贪玩劣习还不够吗，不教儿子一点好，我怎么可能把儿子交给你带。还有我都搬了那么多次家，手机号也换了，这家伙是怎么找到这个地址来的？樱井翔团起桌上的信纸就丢进了吃剩下的泡面汤里，工本上的签名字迹随着液体的浸润丝丝化开，像是从伤口渗出来的血迹，久久不能结痂。


	2. 2

02

J社的艺人不被允许开设对粉丝公开的私人SNS账号，天王也不例外，不过在松本润的手机里倒是有许多不为人知的小号，不是用来看自己的消息，而是用来追星。

松本润追星的这件事情，在圈内除了二宫以外，再没其他人知道。照道理来讲，在娱乐圈摸爬滚打，都已经混到了松本润这个地位，身边来来去去都是大牌，想追谁还追不到啊，可是二宫和也跟了他许久时日，也没见他因为与某个歌手俳优合作而面露喜色、小鹿乱跳的，倒是常常在乐屋一回头就看见松本抱着个手机犯花痴，一会儿捂嘴偷乐一会儿愁眉不展，实在不知道他究竟是在追谁，必须保密到连经纪人都不告诉的程度。“要是被粉丝知道，你就惨了，舔狗永远也想不到自己舔的心上人其实也在他们看不见的地方偷偷舔别人。”

松本一把挡住手机上的内容，“你管我？我花自己的钱，爱舔谁就舔谁，有什么不行。”

“我该说你傻还是单纯？你就是一点也记不住别人的前车之鉴。”二宫长吁一口气，“你花你自己的钱？你的钱有多少是你粉丝给你送来的？你换位思考一下，要是你追的那位大明星，花你给他的钱去给他喜欢的人打投、买碟、刷销量、做数据，或者更过分些，花你的钱去养老婆带孩子买尿布换新房，你乐意吗？”

“那明星也有资格过过自己想要的人生吧，给他的钱，他想怎么花就怎么花。不够了我再去取，我可没有那么容易脱饭。”

二宫挥挥袖子，“错了错了全错了，你只有人设不塌，被大众接受，才可以去过你自己想要的人生。你看那个樱井翔——”

“樱井翔？他又怎么了？”

“算了不说也罢，你少管闲事。”

松本拉着年长自己几岁的经纪人哥哥衣服不放：“说嘛说嘛，跟我说说又无妨。”

“他被拦在公司门口了，电梯都上不来。”二宫拗不过他，“你忘了？去年开始，出入我们楼的社员都配置新的工作卡了，我去试过了，没用，门卫认卡不认人，更何况是过了气的樱井翔。”

“那他的卡呢？”

“他压根就没来公司领那张写他名字的工作卡，如果人事部没当成垃圾扔掉的话就应该还在他们仓库里。”

“这不是明摆着欺负人嘛！”不等他说完，松本润拔腿，一溜烟就跑了出去。二宫的喉咙颤了颤，“回来”的“回”字欲言又止，终是什么话也没有说。

第一眼看见他的时候，他就知道那人是他。虽然樱井翔不记得自己曾和松本润见过面，也不明白为什么给自己送卡的人会是他，但是这张脸孔，这个长相，大街小巷，有谁不认识？

松本润初有名气时，樱井翔曾在油管上看过关于他的一个视频。当时樱井怀孕在家，尚未生产，闲来无聊，随手点开，那是一个六人女团和松本润的合作表演，歌舞结束其他人都顾着继续卖弄姿色、争锋较劲，唯独松本事不关己似的站在一边喝水吃香蕉，摄像机转过来拍他，他还不好意思地挠头笑笑说都是因为彩排太忙没吃晚饭，才会饿得受不了，相信可爱的粉丝定会包容这样不完美的自己。语气真诚，笑容明朗，装得那么好，确实像个与世无争的憨憨傻白甜，邻家男孩的形象唬得樱井都快要当真了；但他话外暗指自己练舞辛苦，惹得粉丝心疼，话里又拉近自己和粉丝的距离，叫那些喜欢他的omega们抓住同哥哥互动的双箭头，怎么想都是个城府厉害的人才使得出的大招，故意摆出那副没心机的样子来一石二鸟。

“樱井君，哦不，事实上我该叫你前辈的。”松本领着樱井进了楼，步伐带着几分小激动。樱井翔抬头观望新装修完的公司大厦，171的身高刚好够他目光跟松本对上，一路上经过的区域很多很长，印象里原本贴着自己海报的位置如今都被花花绿绿的松本润给取代，这是润大天王在给我施下马威啊，瞧这自然流露、毫不做作的演技，简直是长江后浪推前浪，青出于蓝而胜于蓝。

樱井没好气地咳嗽。“前辈不敢当，新的天王是你，叫我樱井就好。”

松本的双手缩在一起磨磨蹭蹭，像是没成熟的小学生害羞地紧紧簇着一团暗恋的光亮：“可是在我心里，樱井君永远都是当之无愧的天王巨星，我从小就听樱井君的歌长大......”

“从小？”坦诚面对年龄向来是道难题，omega不能忍受被人嘲讽自己老，“你几几年生的？”

“九，九六。”

“九六？！”那岂不是比我小了五岁那么多？樱井差点没当场跳起来。

“其实是九七，”松本为难地噤声片刻，“但是社长说九七年的太小了，为了把我凑到和上一批前辈一起出道，就对外谎报了一年的岁数。”

六岁，整整六岁，三年一代沟，六年就是一马里亚纳大海沟，樱井翔没兴趣和他进行文字辩论游戏，岔开话题：“今天晚上的跨年，你肯定还是压轴的吧？”

“嗯。待会儿樱井君也要去跨年吗？可以坐我的车一起去。”

“不必，我有车，我就是来公司报备一下，相，哦不，司机就在车库等着我。”松本眼窝小狗一样下垂着应了一声，似乎是一片好心好意突然受了挫伤，热脸贴了冷屁股。实际上樱井也感觉得到自己的拒绝确实是强硬了些，大约是真的错怪了对方，但他不想更不敢再轻易接受别人的好意，吃一堑长一智的道理他太懂了，世上哪有免费的午餐，普通人凭什么要无缘无故地对自己好？就算老天爷真的会掉馅饼，就凭樱井那点倒数一品的运气，也砸不到自己头上。

然而他错了，松本润显然不是会走寻常路的普通人。

这才第一次见面，松本就对樱井展现出了过头的热情：服装没有没合适的尺码，穿他的；发型师各司其主，对樱井不理不睬，用他的；后台没有独立休息的地方，去他那儿，还有吃有喝，暖气开到最大。最尴尬的是晚会结束时惯例的大合照环节，五六十个艺人共站一台，大家都假惺惺地客气着，谁也不去站那最抢眼抢手的c位，樱井本想趁机从后排过去替自己占个能露出五官的好位置，不料却被松本一下子拉到第一排正中间，大大方方举手比了个心。这太夸张了，明天媒体指不定怎么评论自己加戏抢镜头，可眼下毕竟还在录影，樱井不得不尽力压下青筋，维持表面的淡定不好发作，实际上嘴角笑得僵硬极了，手里攥着的劲儿马上就要把话筒柄都捏碎了。

十，九，八，七，六，五，四，三，二，一，零，跨年圆满，直播掐断，摄像机前一秒关了红灯，樱井下一秒立刻就变了表情，也不管众目睽睽，就恨恨拽上松本润去了道具间。

“你到底要干什么？”

“啊？”松本还没回到off的状态里，或者说，他的off状态和傻白甜的人设也没什么区别。

樱井用手堵上门，以免他落跑，“无事献殷勤非奸即诈，你今天那么费心费力讨好我，一定是想要从我这里换点什么，对吧？”

“呃。被你看出来了。”松本在心里挣扎一下，我有表现得这么明显吗？他一眼就发现我是他的饭了？

“可是我现在什么都没有，给不了你钱，也帮不上你的忙。”

松本连连摇手：“其实，其实不用钱也不用帮忙的，举手之劳就行......”

果然又是潜规则的这一套，不让//////操就封杀我。樱井定定情绪吞下一口唾液，作好一切思想准备，脱外套的手也已经解开了第一颗扣子：“既然这是你想要的，你也不嫌弃我生过孩子，那我也无所谓。但是先说好，你一定要帮我东山再起......”

“樱井君，您能给我一张演唱会的arena票吗？”

“嗯？”樱井翔掏了掏耳朵，质疑自己是不是听错了，然后他荒谬地眼睁睁看着松本从口袋掏出手机，熟练无比地输入自己的生日解锁开屏，接着他就听见了自己近两年来听过最好笑的话。

“其实我收到了邮件，就是您的复出演唱会，我五张卡的抽选全都落了。”松本再次睁大他那双小狗般的无辜眼睛，“如果可以的话，您能给我一张演唱会的arena票吗？”


	3. 3

03

松本润是樱井翔的饭，到今天已经是第五个年头，每年他都会在樱井出道日的那天多入一卡fansclub的会卡作为给偶像纪念庆祝的方式，就像其他成千上万个怀揣少女情怀和粉红美梦的追星族一样，明星追明星并不会让追星的过程变得轻松，他也是后援会大部队茫茫人海的其中一员，甚至还要隐姓埋名，小心翼翼，仅此而已。但这于樱井而言。就完全不是三言两语可以说清的同一回事了：“你是我的饭？润大天王是我的饭？你知道你在说什么吗？”如果松本润是大众情人的代名词，那么自己就是失格爱豆的同义字，对方一通诉衷肠的坦白来得实在太出其不意，以致樱井来不及思考什么帮他去搞演唱会门票的问题，反而一直在琢磨这番匪夷所思的话到底有多少可信度，“不是，我不明白，你怎么会是我的饭？你没必要为了骗我睡一觉而撒这种谎，我听了也不会觉得高兴。”

“你的代表色是红色，擅长的乐器是钢琴，入社是瞒着爸妈偷偷递的申请书，梦想是成为一名职业歌手。”

樱井的话微妙地被他打断，松本的眼珠子转啊转，渐渐从萌宠性质的幼犬进化出了点狡狼的影子。

“你的忌口是香菜，喜欢吃红姜片，能吃辣但是一吃辣就会满头冒汗。”松本润将樱井翔的兴趣爱好以及生活习惯如数家珍地列举下来，“你恐高，却拒绝不了斯达夫让你坐云霄飞车和吊威亚的整蛊；你认床，却经常把自己折腾得累到靠在硬座大巴的窗上都能睡着。我知道你常买的衣服牌子是cloudy和moncler，知道你常去的料理店在世田谷区，怎么样，这些足够证明我是你的饭了吗？”

“噢，哇。”樱井的耳朵响起一阵嗡鸣，“这还真是，新年给我的第一份惊喜。”

这算是他低估了松本还是低估了自己？他是被记得的，也是被珍惜着的，樱井突然想起之前相叶吃面包时说的话，原来真的有人会把自己的事情仔仔细细一桩一件全部放心上。

反正都已经说了许多，松本也不怕继续说道：“还有还有，樱井君你或许早就没印象了，但昨天其实不是我们的第一次见面，我也是因为崇拜你才选择这份工作的......”

“够，够！别说了，我信你还不行嘛。”松本的语气动容，听对方描述他眼中自己的形象，樱井难免羞耻，一张薄薄脸皮无处安放。好了好了真相大白，都怪自己的疑心病想太多，甩掉潜规则，扔开职权骚扰，松本润从头到尾就是一位简简单单的小粉丝，这下樱井翔找不到借口向他提出的要求说“不”了：演唱会门票是吗，只要一张？没问题没问题，你想要开哪个gate？座位靠近花车还是舞台？彩带你不用抢，看完控来后台找我拿就行。要签名板吗？哎呦你跟我还客气什么，小菜一碟，包在我身上。

一小时后，樱井翔履行完他对粉丝有求必应的本分职责，心满意足地告别了松本，驱车回家躺在房间辗转反侧，孤芳自赏的欣喜之余却总觉得似乎还有什么被遗忘的事情没有了结，直到第二天早上他被相叶雅纪强行从被窝里面叫起床，樱井翔才意识到自己又又又又坐着火箭上了报纸头条——凭他以往的经验猜就知道一定不是好消息。

“靠，不愧是你！《两大天王世纪同框》，天王就是天王，过气的天王也是天王！”模特大多都有一个封面梦，所以当相叶下楼买饭团的时候看见报摊儿里的各种杂志表纸都是樱井翔和松本润的那张猝不及防的比心合照，最兴奋的人便是和此事最不相干的他，“我就知道把房子租一半给你准没错，呐呐，小翔，什么时候也给我介绍几份好工作？”

“亏你还笑得出来？”樱井一脑袋栽进沙发靠垫，头痛到不行，“你别光顾着看大标题好不好，托了松本润的福，文章里写的每句话分明都在拐弯抹角骂我蹭他的热度给自己贴金，他就是我的克星。”

相叶的声音依然朝气蓬勃：“新闻、丑闻，不管怎么说，也是帮你炒了一波知名度，其他艺人巴不得天天上头条呢。而且你昨天从东蛋出来停车场找我那会儿明明就笑得挺欢，我可不是瞎子，我看得出来，你不讨厌松本润。”

“不讨厌是没错，可是我和他谁讨厌谁、谁不讨厌谁都不重要，看客只会相信他们想相信的，认定是我踩着他上位罢了。”樱井意志消沉地扭扭腰，心里很不是滋味，埋头不把靠垫里的棉花钻出一个洞不罢休，“好事不出门，坏事传千里。名扬四海和臭名昭著，倒也都算是殊途同归。”

“干嘛这样妄自菲薄。”相叶放下报纸，一屁股坐到樱井身边，“其实想想，你也没干什么没法原谅的事，一没吸毒，二没逃税，三没强奸，不就是谈了场地下恋情嘛，又不是丧尽天良的原罪，都是些陈芝麻烂谷子了有什么好揪着不放的。”

“你不懂，这就是原罪。”樱井闷闷地呼吸，停顿的间隔长得仿佛电话断了线。“工作和人生，鱼和熊掌，不可兼得，是过去有个人教会我最有用的道理。”

“谁说鱼和熊掌不可兼得？”松本毫不买账二宫精心筹划的公关安排，“为什么我想当天王就得和樱井翔保持距离？这两件事情之间根本就没有关系。”

“你懂什么，怎么就没关系了，一旦有了亲情感情友情爱情，哪儿哪儿都有关系。”二宫恨铁不成钢地敲敲手里的新戏剧本，造星这条路上他曾经失败过一次，他绝不允许自己被同一块石头绊倒两次。“你是将来注定要登上娱乐圈珠峰的料，如今正在事业上升期势头正盛，何必要牺牲前途去和樱井翔混在一起？他那点破事恐怕是他自己都洗不干净，其他艺人避之唯恐不及，要多远离多远，就你，上赶着要跳进去趟这波浑水。”

“我只是想要帮帮他，顺便也是帮我满足一个小小的心愿。”松本润小声嘀咕，不以为然地把脚踢来踢去，“不瞒你说，我还想过和他试试开发合作舞台，限定组合噱头多足，我们互利互惠，丰收双赢，有什么不好。”

二宫不想浪费口舌重复解释，直接把社交媒体上点击量最高的几篇报道一一点开摆到松本面前用事实说话：“你自己看看吧，你和他同框到底是对他好，还是害他被你的粉丝骂。”

“被我的粉丝骂？我的粉丝不是不明事理的人，他们才不会干这种没品的事......”松本的自信在目光接触到平板电脑显示的内容后顿时烟消云散，言语戛然而止。

由于自己特别关注樱井翔的动态，即使松本不想承认，他也心知肚明自家粉丝和樱井粉丝长期互看不爽的事情，大概是之前二人风头错开，并无交流，所以粉丝间的矛盾仅仅停留在了不上台面的暗流涌动和冷嘲热讽，没有什么契机能够彻底爆发。可是有了昨天跨年晚会合照的导火线后，相互掰头的粉丝们针对“谁才是真正的头号天王number one”还没吵出个结果，转眼就看见正主与正主和和气气勾肩搭背现身荧屏，堪称是传奇性的同台示好，一副彼此感情很不错的样子，这结果让所有人都劈里啪啦打了脸，就算是有心要搞炎上商法，也不能这么胡来。

——樱井家都糊穿地心了居然还有活粉？

几个意思？老虎不发威，你当我是不存在？

——想炒作就去多爬几张高层alpha的床嘛，不要死缠烂打巴结我们哥哥。

喂你搞清楚，如果非要在我和他里分个主动被动，那么死缠烂打的人不是他，是我好不好？

隔着网线言论自由，最不乏的就是戳中脊梁骨的很痛的词汇，更多更难听的谩骂，如同一株株从干瘪种子里汲取错了营养而生长出的畸形树木，松本润都不忍心看。明星善用人设来吸引大众眼球，粉丝更是个个皆为千面佛，明明在自己面前他们都是懂得体恤人的真善美好姑娘，一声声心肝宝贝应援口号喊得比谁都温柔动听，却在灰色的网络世界对另一个完全不了解的人揣测如此大的恶意，不惜伤敌一万自损三千的代价对他抹黑攻击，松本只觉得巨大的反差使他们逐渐远离，变得好陌生，自己仿佛从未真的认识他们。粉丝护主的同理心没有人能比他更明白，要不是松本拿不出什么能够代表自己的强有力官方账号，没名气的小号分分钟就会被翻涌而来的唾沫星子淹没，他现在就想亲自下场加入战斗，当然是作为樱井翔的粉丝拨乱反正，替他反击到底。

“不行，这样下去不行。”

二宫闻言，心中大石落地，焦急的心情也缓和了不少，“你总算明白这样下去不行了吧。唉你说你早点听我的话该多好，专注自身，不理窗外事。”

“不是你说的这个不行，”松本郑重其事地掸掸卫衣上挂的一对毛球，向来温和的眼神难得透出锋利的刃芒，仿佛做了什么重大决定：“我是说，由着他们这样诋毁樱井翔，不行。”


	4. 4

04

美好的休息日永远不会属于未婚的单亲妈妈，自打有了儿子以后，樱井基本上就没有睡过一回懒觉，不是被连夜的哭声吵醒，就是因为涨奶的痛觉失眠，只有这次的情况特殊例外，他是被松本润临时喊出门的，据说他的新戏正缺一个唱片尾曲的人，问自己有没有空白档期来录音室试音。“有，当然有。”不带任何犹豫，樱井想都没想，答案未经过大脑就脱口而出，倘若换作两年前，这种自降身价的流俗龙套工作根本入不了他心高气傲的眼，可现在，现实并没有宽容到给他左右徘徊的余地。

冬末的阳光转瞬即逝，昼夜的循环走过一轮，只剩幸存的秋叶猎猎作响，他深知自己没有避难所，退缩就是前功尽弃，只能向前，不断向前，不见方向，不计后果，再度踏入湍急的吃人湖泊，全身浸在水中，成为浮浮沉沉不知何时就会被击碎成泡沫的浪花之一，此刻只要有人愿意拉他一把，无论是谁，再小的甜头也聊胜于无，再贼的破船他也有胆子上。况且樱井翔有直觉，松本润不会害他，自己都已经多久接不到新的通告了，银行账户余额岌岌可危，不干的话难不成带儿子去流浪东京喝西北风吗？

眼看樱井大清早就霸占了浴室开始梳头化妆，相叶雅纪绷不住了，不满地把脸皱成喇叭花：“你就这么走了，那你儿子在家怎么办啊，你倒好，跑去和天王帅哥约会，又把小孩交给我？我上星期就跟你说过今天下午我有本杂志要拍，我也有自己的事情要做，我也是要出门的啊。”

“什么帅哥约会，我去工作还不是为了他。”樱井双手合十诚恳地请求：“你就帮忙带一下嘛，拜托拜托就一天。他还小，动不动就困了，你忙的时候就别管他，让他睡觉，在你眼皮底下他没有翅膀跑不了。”

请神容易送神难，一遇到这种场合，相叶就怀念起来上个室友是年轻人的好处，至少不用自己带着奶瓶尿布给一岁小孩当保姆。樱井的备忘录里有张细致堪比处女座的日程表格，把照顾儿子每分每秒要做的步骤都计划到了；趁着做完造型等摄影师来的短暂间隙，预定喂奶的时间降至，相叶如临大敌，一步不离蹲守在婴儿车前不敢马虎，逢五就看一次表。

有人从外面推门进来，“请问相叶雅纪是哪位？”

相叶被叫到名字举起手，“是我是我。”

来者似笑非笑，指指婴儿车，像是不太高兴：“他，你的？”

“啊，对。”

“谁允许你把儿子带到拍摄现场来的？”

“不不不你误会了，这是我朋友的儿子，不是我的。朋友实在抽不出空，小孩又离不开大人，没办法就托付给我了。”相叶说着说着，居然觉得眼前的人有些面熟：“你是二宫，二宫和也！”

二宫的表情臭得更不高兴了：“你认得我？但是我不认为我认得你。”

“没事儿，你不认识我不要紧，我认识你就够了。”相叶的热情在一片安静的屋内显得略为聒噪，“你也是传媒大学07届的吧？我在毕业典礼上看过你领奖学金的演讲，我们是校友啊。”

二宫本想吐槽他“你一个正经大学的高材生怎么沦落到在这儿来脱光衣服给omega向杂志拍男士泳装特辑了”，转念又不想给自己惹来不必要的麻烦，于是轻描淡写把话咽下了肚：“我就是来通知你一声，可以开始准备情绪了，拍完我们的艺人就轮到你。”

相叶面露难色：“能多给我十分钟吗？马上到整点了，小孩妈妈吩咐过我务必要按时喂奶，否则他饿了哭起来能把屋顶都掀翻。”

“......”二宫和也沉默了。他不喜欢小孩，小孩往往代表着吵闹、多事、麻烦、负担，尤其是经过某件刻骨铭心的事情之后，他对小孩就更加爱不动了。可是小孩就是存在一种魔力，漂亮的白净的小家伙，蓬松的毛绒的黑头发，粉嫩的脆弱的胳膊肘，撒娇地从婴儿车篮伸出一只肉团似的食指去勾他的手掌，才结识自己就不怕生地咯咯咯地笑，像天使给人做了一场玫瑰色的绮丽梦，每个细胞都在散发美好。要是那时候我没向他提分手的话，现在我的儿子应该也有这么大了吧。终于alpha与生俱来的父爱战胜了微弱的不安，二宫试探地回握住小孩，“他有名字了吗？”

“妈妈取的，叫斑比。”

“噗，这算什么名字，动画片里看来的吗。”二宫忍俊不禁笑出声，“可以让我抱一下吗？”

“行啊。”相叶倒很是大方，“他肯亲近你，就说明他挺喜欢你的，不怕不怕。”

你好呀，斑比。二宫在心底默念。生命的重量，只有真真切切抱在手上才能感受，二宫忽然有些理解当年同样的另一位小家伙为什么值得那个人倾其所有，放弃梦想也要保护，心脏跳跃突突得疼。然而温情时刻没有持续太久，二宫隐约感到腹部有股湿哒哒的暖意，瞬间他就发现他并不想深入探究这股暖意是从何而来。“拿......拿走。”

“欸？”

二宫拔高声调：“我让你快点把这小孩带走！”

“你这人也太奇怪，刚刚还好好的，说翻脸就翻脸了，你有必要对一个牙没长齐的小孩发这么大脾气吗？”相叶狐疑地从他怀里接过襁褓，沉甸甸的，瞬间他也发现自己并不想深入探究这部分重量意味着什么：“我的天，他是尿了吗？”

二宫如释重负，手忙脚乱脱下湿透的衬衫，这是品牌商赞助的衣服，丢也不是，留也不是：“我警告你，这是最后一次，要么你立刻把孩子带走，要么你立刻就把孩子他妈给我叫来，让他快把孩子带走！”

单肩包里的手机疯狂震动，樱井翔却无暇分心，今天他特意比约定时间早到了一刻钟，不曾想松本润竟然比自己来得更早。认真工作的alpha最帅了，录音室里他正和制作人交谈，樱井翔趴在门口听不清里面在说什么，但也不好唐突加入打扰，只得乖巧站在走廊观望。

“他的实力你我都懂，樱井翔不是靠脸吃饭的绣花枕头，现在他就是缺一名识货的伯乐和翻身的机会罢了。我和制片方啊导演他们都打过招呼了，过会儿你看好你的嘴，就说是原定的歌手放你鸽子跑路了，然后你一眼相中的替补候选人就是他。他不知道那是你写给你自己唱的歌，你卖我个人情，把歌让给他就行了，总之不要提到我，没有人帮忙，不是走后门，一切都是靠他自己。”

听完繁琐冗长的整段故事，生田斗真意味深长地重重拍上对方肩膀，松本一不小心就把含在嘴里的茶呛出来了一半，接连低头猛咳，“喂你干嘛。”

“看不出来啊松润，胃口不小嘛，你想泡樱井翔？”

松本咳嗽咳得更凶了，“什么什么泡，我对他这是纯粹的粉丝爱后辈爱，你少拿你在酒吧谈情把妹的那套龌龊思想来想我。”

“你不是说他都空窗期两年多了嘛，他替补我，你替补他，恰恰好好。”

“看好你的嘴，shut up and keep silence。”松本无言以对，发狠地在脖子上做了道见血封喉的手势，示意生田斗真不要轻举妄动，实则就是摆摆样子，没有太大威胁力。生田笑话他纯情宛如未成年，松本白他一眼，起身想要舒展一下紧张的筋骨，抬头便撇见录音室门的玻璃映出一张熟悉的脸，目不转睛地盯着自己，马上就呆着不动了。

和他也不是很长时间没见，却莫名有一个久别重逢的暧昧气氛在。忍着紧张，松本的手背过身去不知所措地拧巴，在屁股后头找了半晌愣是没能找到想找的口袋，虚虚撑住腰间的皮带扣，鼓起勇气先走上前打了招呼：“嗨。”

“......嗨。”

樱井淡淡地弯起眉眼，彼时的松本不会想到他之后的若干余年都会感激自己当时的决定，他只是戴上耳机在混音台边深深注视他的偶像缓慢走向收音棚，站回聚光灯下那个属于天王的位置，那才是樱井翔该去的位置。伴奏播放，音乐响起，他一开口，全部的爱，都已回来。


	5. 5

05

“我可以把它放进桶里和你的睡衣一起洗吗？”

“你说呢？”樱井先下手为强拔掉了滚筒洗衣机的电源插头，挑起单边的眉毛明知故问：“搞了半天，你找我就是为了这事儿啊？”

“不然呢？”相叶学会了他的对话套路，表情写满掩盖不住的嫌弃和无可奈何，“还不都是你儿子爬到人家身上干的好事。给你打了十几通电话也不接，还说不是去跟帅哥约会，见色忘义。”

“这就是你冤枉我了，不是我故意不接电话的，是录音室不让用手机。”樱井幸灾乐祸地别过头不看他，哼着小调儿打开电视机。“那你打算怎么办，尿都尿了，干都干了，你昨天当场洗的话说不定还比较容易洗干净，现在肯定是没戏。”

“怎么办，你说我能怎么办啊。这衬衫好像还是什么意大利的进口货，价钱不便宜，我怎么能说不洗就不洗？只好死马当活马医了，洗完了过两天再替别人送回去。有一说一，那个什么公司的负责人长得还蛮帅的，可惜我的gay达没有闪灯，看样子是个铁直alpha，没有缘分啊。”相叶雅纪自顾自叨叨地讲，一句来自樱井的回应都没听到，连忙把头凑过去顺着他的目光望过去，看他究竟在干些什么，“不对劲，有猫腻，你从刚刚开始就一直心不在焉，我说了那么多话你都没有在听的，三十秒的广告倒是重播了五遍，平时也没见你多爱看电视啊，今天怎么看得那么开心。”

“这不是广告啦。你也要看吗？我录下来了，松本润新戏的预告片。”樱井翔有种油然而生的骄傲，把干巴巴的角色介绍念得声情并茂，“昨天我看了一点片花，他演缉毒警察，要去东南亚大毒枭手下当卧底抓人，演得还不错，松本润说这剧是边拍边播的，下星期三就要放送第一集。”

“不就是警匪片嘛，满大街都是，我没有你那么厚的滤镜，看他演什么都夸。”比起不对兴趣的松本润的电视剧，相叶雅纪更在意樱井翔的工作，“可是这预告片根本就没用你的歌哎。”

“废话，昨天我才录，哪有那么快就制作完成品。再说预告片用的是主题歌，我唱的是片尾曲，就是大家都会看完正片就换频道切掉的没人想听的片尾曲，放上苹果音乐配信也不会有人买。”

“没人听怎么行？说好的给你排面，等你的歌上线了，我一个人就买它个100首。”相叶的热血劲儿上头了，“二百五十块一首，100首也不是很贵嘛。”

樱井翔突然想到什么，被逗笑了，“我觉得你和松本一定会很合得来。”

“怎么可能？直弯不相吸是千古的道理。”

“但是你和他说了一样的话，一字不差。”

想起昨日录音室里的场景，最喜欢有事没事吐槽调侃松本的人总是生田，他们在jr时期就相互结识成了朋友，彼此的老底揭起来一点儿也不手软：“哈哈哈哈100首，到时候你就看见这首歌的购买记录唰的一排全是他，反正也不是头一回干这事儿了，哦？”

松本无视掉损友的多舌，不服气地低头玩无线鼠标的滚轮，“也没什么不行的，二百五十块一首，100首也不是很贵嘛。”

“翔酱，哎对了，我可以叫你翔酱吗？翔酱你可得小心这个狂热分子，我跟你说他早就对你心怀不轨了，你是没见过他用三个手机注册账号轮流切五个平台给你刷新歌播放量的样子，跑二十个电影院去收集映着你头像的海报，去便利店买一堆你代言的果冻零食屯在家里，吃不完就送给我吃，逼着我吃。哪里像个天王，根本就是痴汉......”

怎么可以在偶像面前若无其事地谈论这种东西？松本顿时五雷轰顶，从桌面抓起饼干就塞进生田的嘴，虚张声势地大喊：“吃吃吃，我就逼着你吃了怎么着，叫你shut up你听不懂吗！”

“shut个头啦，”好不容易有了樱井翔这个观众，生田斗真怼起好友来更加得心应手，一套一套的词无缝连接，说得比脱口秀还顺溜，“翔酱你别听他现在满嘴洋屁，只不过是因为他最近正好在恶补英语而已，前几天他不晓得在给谁写生日贺卡，把birthday写成了bisday......”

“喂，吃也堵不上你的嘴是不是！”松本的额头皱得可以夹死苍蝇，心急火燎地恨自己为什么不买一盒针线把他的嘴皮子给封了拉倒。他担心的不是暴露自己的英语水平，而是暴露了他为樱井翔准备的生日贺卡，追星那么多年第一次可以亲手给偶像写祝福，就这样被生田随口爆料说出来了，搞得惊喜全都没了。

松本对着生田这么一凶，简直就像猫猫狗狗张牙舞爪小吵小闹，一只弓着黑背咕噜咕噜咆哮，一只挠着抓板噼里啪啦炸毛，反而显得越发纯良无害了。樱井翔隐约猜到他的错别字贺卡是要写给谁，看破不说破：“不过天王手写的bisday也很独一无二啊。”

松本无可奈何地苦着脸解释：“哎呦不是这样的，樱井君你，他就是这种脾气的人，口无遮拦，你别理他，别生气，习惯就好了......”

生气？怎么会生气，一瞬间樱井翔百感交集。说实话，他是羡慕松本润的，羡慕他在娱乐圈还能拥有生田斗真这样一个性格直率又对自己无比信赖的朋友，是可以把后背交出去的人。很多时候樱井都不敢回看过去的两年，认识的熟人几乎全在同一刻默契地不告而别，余下寥寥无几的勉强可以称为“朋友”的人得知在自己身上已经捞不到好处之后，很快也都没了踪影；最低靡停滞的状态是在刚生完斑比的日子，产房安静得可怕，孩子的父亲没有来，老家的爸妈也没来看他，祝福没有，批评也没有，唯一收到的平安果是文春派来打探八卦的狗仔好心留下的，樱井翔一直把它放到了腐烂变质都没有吃。这种感受很难说得准确，是孤独，又不止是孤独，心似淬火不能触摸，如何结果一身冷清。当一个人只能自言自语听见自己的回音，他就已经失去想要与狭义辩驳的动力，究竟谁是谁非，怎么计算，物、金、爱、言，是他抛弃了世界还是世界抛弃了他？但如果当时他也有这样一个朋友，如果当时也有人能骂醒他，有人能陪着他......

“在想什么呢？”

恍惚中相叶雅纪的轮廓和松本润的轮廓重合到一起，都是温柔的人，都是捧着赤子之心的人。无光的夜不动声色，樱井摇摇头，朦胧地哄笑，绝口不提往事，“忘了提醒你，那件衬衫的吊标上写着‘仅供干洗’，我建议你还是重新买一件新衣服还给人家比较好。”

“你不早说？！”相叶急得直跳脚，成了一只惊慌的鸽子，“刚刚说的不算，我要收回我的100首了，最多给你买99首。”

“那我就提前谢谢你啦。”在这个城市不断地上错车又下错站，时而向左转，时而向右转，这次樱井翔确信自己没走错路，他现在已然得到了更好的。

作为J社的王牌经纪人，手下艺人一个赛一个的强，二宫很少把自己打扮得这么正式，低三下四地主动联系公司的场务总负责：“能不能麻烦您再争取一下东蛋那边，樱井翔从来没在武道馆这么小的场地开过演唱会，资金方面我们可以商量。”

“不是钱的事。”对方喝一口咖啡，抖了下袖子拨开碍事的糖包，按照杯垫上的水渍又把咖啡杯旋回原位，弦外之音不言而喻，“想在东蛋开演唱会的人每年好几百个数不胜数，那也得按照咖位依次排顺序，这是规矩。”

二宫脸上的笑容逐渐消失：“可你们当时跟樱井翔不是这么说的，fc的五万张票都抽出去了，他一直以为自己要去的是巨蛋，现在临时换场馆的话，整个团队歌单都得从头来过调整。”

“计划赶不上变化是常事，票再抽一次不就好了？有些话你听腻了，我也不想多说，要是你今天是来为松本润求情，那我想没有人会拒绝，但是樱井翔就......二宫你不可能不明白我的意思吧，你早就不是他的经纪人了，这两年你跟社长求的情已经太多了。”

“那我们说话都直接点，你想要什么？”

“不想要什么，樱井翔没有资本跟公司谈条件。场馆也不是我一个人定的，是大家讨论以后的决策，把东蛋的机会让给有需要的人。”

二宫感觉自己的血液凝固住，“霸王条款，不太好吧？他的票还有人抽，就说明他没你想得那么糟糕。”

“那也就只有这一场了，公司不会给他申请别的许可证了，圈里的人谁不知道樱井翔，一个未婚先孕的明星还想怎么样......”

“他没有资本，那我有吗？”敬酒不吃吃罚酒。沉寂到现在，沉睡的狮子露出磨尖的爪牙，二宫觉得自己无须忍耐：“松本润是我一手带出来的，你猜如果我因为你而辞职，他这颗摇钱树会不会跟我一起走？你在J社还混得下去吗？”

二宫听见对方的杯子猛地咯噔一声。

“话就说到这，剩下的你自己看着办，不管你用什么方式，我相信你不会辜负我的信任。”二宫走得潇洒，他不想让樱井翔拖累松本润的前途，要拖累的话就拖累自己足矣，纷纷乱乱的记忆一天也没离开过，他有的是时间和他纠缠，也舍不得这么快放手了断。“走之前记得去把饮料的账结了，我也只给有需要的人买单。”


	6. 6

06

新歌发布以后的几周，樱井翔的工作居然奇迹般地有了起色，频繁有人找上门来邀请他去各种活动，然而松本家粉丝掀起的大型撕逼风潮一波未平一波又起，他仿佛又回到那段一出门就害怕被路人认出来的时期，（虽然以前是怕太多自家粉丝纷涌，现在是怕打不过其他家的粉丝如潮），拉低口罩扣紧帽子把自己裹成一具全副武装的木乃伊，步履匆匆前往幼托所，去寄养儿子都像在搬运炸药。

“那你接下来是要去拍森永的那个冰激凌广告吗？”

松本听筒那边传来的交谈声音嘈杂，樱井转了转小奥迪的锁匙：“对啊，拍完了再去把儿子接回家。你是在片场吗，怎么那么吵？”

“嗯，今天的最后一场戏在六义园，得赶着太阳下山的时候拍完，导演想取夕阳落日那个景。”

车上的导航系统标出一副地图，樱井伸缩手指在屏幕上画了画：“六义园离我很近哎。”

松本摸不透樱井翔的话，舌头黏住上颚，被这说一半留一半、意味不明的句子荡起阵阵涟漪难平，一本正经分析。“离你很近”，“离你很近”，这是他在暗示我吗，会不会他也在等我这个电话，他想见我？追星的距离感非常重要，往往遥不可及的时候可以毫无旁鹜，胸口装满他的一切，想到什么就去做了，现在樱井近在咫尺，松本却平白无故多了许多条条框框束手束脚，不懂应该怎么主动才算是恰如其分，不敢太急头冒进，显得幼稚孩子气，怕适得其反。二宫不停朝他挥手催促补妆，松本没空多探究了：“你想过来看吗，就当探班？”

樱井答应得很爽快：“好啊，我拍完了顺路来一趟。”

这两个字宛如一针强心剂，下午的几个小时里松本拍摄的状态好到无NG，二宫不由得又开始猜测那通电话里的人究竟跟他讲了什么。松本眉飞色舞道，“他说了什么不重要，那些他没对我说的才是关键。”

二宫的眼光毒辣：“你老实交代，是不是谈恋爱了？那人是谁，在剧组吗？”

松本想了想他和樱井间冉冉升起的友谊，“没谈没谈，真谈了我会告诉你的啦。”

二宫比比自己的眼睛，又点点松本润，“我知道最近杂志的焦点都放在挖樱井翔的黑料上了，但你也不能懈怠，还有我盯着你呢，想谈恋爱也得给我夹着尾巴藏好点儿。那边有采访找你，快去。”

“哎我，我等人......”松本远远望见樱井翔的车拐过十字路口靠着减速牌的白线区域停了，刚想脚底抹油开溜，对面的媒体就背着三脚架循声赶了过来。

——前两集的收视率持续走高，松本君觉得剧中的角色性格贴合你本人吗？演警察会有压力吗？

——现在的挑染发色是为了角色需要，还是在戏外也会保持下去？

——拍完现在这部戏之后，粉丝都很想知道松本君有什么新的工作计划吗？会和剧里的演员合作第二季吗？

机关枪一样的问题扑面而来，松本润脑袋上灯泡叮得一亮，连忙挤出人群招呼樱井翔，坚持要把他也喊到身边，他正愁寻不到时机来向剑拔弩张的粉丝证明自己和樱井关系很好，现在倒是一个不错的场合：“你们不要都围着我，不如过去问问樱井君，他也为剧唱了片尾曲噢。”

摄影师们面面相觑，不情不愿把镜头分给樱井三分之一；记者举着话筒绞尽脑汁，想问樱井的都是些不太能播的忌讳问题，迟迟不敢发声；突然成了主角的樱井还没想通“我都全副武装了你是怎么发现我的”这件事，随即想到一件更困窘的事，暗暗给松本使眼色：“别让他们问我剧的事情，我只看了你出镜的部分，连跟你搭档的那个新人演员叫什么名字都不知道......”

松本视而不见地越靠越近，伸手揽过樱井，悄悄在他肩膀右侧很轻很轻地捏了一下，让他放宽心，自己有能力处理好一切：“樱井君是一位我很憧憬的前辈，希望大家务必都去听一下他的新歌。”

之后的取材堪称访问届的滑铁卢，一聊起偶像的新歌，松本不由自主口若悬河，夸夸其谈，好像他有数不清的细节可以说，半句不离樱井，只字不提自己。站在最前排的娱记beta无语凝噎地一个劲儿哆嗦，表情管理相当凌乱，樱井内心的忐忑也慢慢放弃挣扎，最初他不想和松本过多接触是因为觉得他对自己另有谋求，可是现在不一样了，樱井仿佛已经看见了明天清早的报纸头条和网络悲壮的尸横遍野，却并不那么介意始终放在肩上的那只宽厚有力的手。

既然这些你都不介意，那你是在紧张什么呢，樱井翔问自己。此刻扑通扑通的悸动是什么，密密麻麻的颤抖是什么，本该排斥却沁入鼻腔的信息素是什么，有点想逃却更想依赖的感觉是什么。荒芜的废墟不知不觉蔓延出来一枝嫩芽，一枝不够，于是又发出一枝，再一枝，一百枝不够，一千枝也不够，没完没了的贪心快要把人吞噬了，松本润离得实在太近了。

平视前方的视线忽然挪走，樱井翔朝后让了一步，借机摆脱松本润的手，“那个，访问结束了，我，，去接孩子。”

松本尝出一点过界的味道，搬救兵似的微微踮脚环顾四周，二宫这个档口却不知躲哪儿去了，找不到人。松本润只好自己胡编乱造地空口胡诌，想多留樱井一会儿，“其实我们马上就去聚餐，你......”

樱井礼貌地微笑，“那你赶紧去吧，玩开心点，我就不去了。”

“也是哦，还有小孩。”松本无声骂自己一声蠢。好吧，樱井说他“顺路来一趟”就真的是单纯“顺路来一趟”啊，松本搓着衣角改口：“嘛，其实我也不是很想去。”如果聚餐没有你的话，去也没有什么意思了。

送他送到计时收费的停车机器旁边，樱井翔打开钱包取停车票，思前想去还是补充一句：“不过我刚刚不是在说场面话，我觉得你很棒，不愧是天王。”

松本暗暗感到高兴，眼神无心捕捉到了樱井手中某样出乎他意料的东西：“樱井君钱包里的照片是？”

“噢，你说他啊。”一提到照片里的人，樱井的心情就变得很好，“大家都这么熟了，我就不跟你藏着掖着了，这是我儿子斑比，你还没有见过他吧？下次有空我把他带来让你瞧瞧。”

松本若有所思地喃喃道：“喔，是斑比啊。”

“很可爱对不对？”

“嗯，可爱。”

回家的出租车上，斑比的照片在他脑海挥之不去。天生一副混血儿的浓颜相，体型不大但是脸蛋很园，手臂如藕节一般白胖，耳朵是招风耳，眼睛是双眼皮，还有那对粗粗的乌冬眉，其他人可能不知道，但是松本润不可能不知道，即使这张脸的样子和现在的他已经没有太多相似之处，倘若回到童年时代，斑比和自己简直就是长得一模一样的双胞胎。

像，太像了，像到无以复加，除非世界上是真的有二重生和平行宇宙，松本润绝不相信这是什么命运神奇的巧合。他走在j社大厦的天台上，站在立式荞麦面店的吧台边，坐在摄影棚隔壁的乐屋里，那个小孩仿佛也如影随形跟着他，不许他再逃避这桩显而易见的事实。

穿着纸尿裤的小孩大摇大摆敲开休息室的门，张口就来的国文标准又流利：“喂，你是我爹地吗？”

“我？”松本润转身看了看空荡荡的乐屋，除了自己确实没有别人。“小朋友你认错了，这里是电视台，不是你找爸爸的地方啦。”

小孩叉着腰，理直气壮：“可是妈咪说我爹地就在这里，他让我来找你。”

松本弯腰摸摸他的头，用小孩可以理解的语气耐心地问道：“那你能不能告诉哥哥，你妈妈是谁？哥哥想一下，如果是哥哥认识的人，哥哥说不定可以帮你的忙。”

“我妈可是天王。樱井翔，你听过吗？”

松本润一惊：“你是樱井翔的儿子？！”

“对啊，”小孩指着松本润的鼻子质问，“就是你那一次，趁人之危把我妈上了，所以才会有了我。”

“喂喂喂这种话你可别瞎说，这么大的责任我可担当不起......”

“如果没有怀上我的话，我妈才不会宣布退出娱乐圈。”

“我？”

“就是你害我妈妈丢了工作！”

“？？？”

“都是你都是你都是你——”

微光闪过，松本润在床上被自己吓醒，逼出一身冷汗，他这两年经常反反复复梦见相同的内容，不过最近的梦里，来找爸爸的小孩清晰地露出了脸，正是自己那天在樱井翔钱包里看见的照片小孩的长相。梦境的感觉太真实，松本双手几欲拍头，暴躁地把短发抓成一窝杂草，瞳孔布满未消退的血丝，不可能不可能，都是杞人忧天，孩子爹怎么会是我呢？我只有上了那一次而已，而且是他发////////情了不肯去找标记他的前男友才会向我求助的，我这、这也不算是趁人之危，至少......不完全是吧？

标记一个已经被人标记过的omega对于omega本身来说是种极度不融合的踩线行为，信息素紊乱和内分泌失调都是最基础的副作用反应，一旦有个闪失还会发生生命危险，所以在被樱井突然抱住的时候，松本只想在对方脖子腺体的地方咬一下，用临时标记来暂时缓解对方的发//////情期，然而樱井却让他无论如何都要射进去，嘴上说是要报复同甘不共苦的落跑伴侣，其实分明就是在惩罚自己叫人当了玩具还蠢出火花，奉上所有牵挂最后换一声再见。标记一个已经被人标记过的omega对于后来的alpha来说同样是种极度艰辛的霸王硬上弓，omega的身体在不接受第三者侵犯的时候会本能地启动自我保护机制，尽可能关闭生//////殖腔，使成结变得难上加难。可是对于松本润来说，最难的都不是这些，两年前的他有自知之明，即使他能打开樱井翔的生///////殖腔，他也无法进入樱井翔已有所属的心，至于现在，樱井翔究竟把他当成朋友、弟弟、后辈、粉丝……松本润没有头绪。

唉，算了，别烦恼了，貌似也只有我还在在意那晚发生的点点滴滴，人家也许早就忘得一干二净了，又或者樱井翔是在尽力避免回忆起那次疼到昏厥的痛苦经历。松本双手支在地上强迫自己加量加速做俯卧撑挥发多余的体力，劝解自己一定是白天工作太少，樱井的赞赏幸福得把他砸昏了头，现在才会精力旺盛到胡思乱想睡不着。床头柜的小镜子照出网络排名公认“年度最想被他拥抱”的润大天王，笑容完美，喉结完美，身材完美，也难怪樱井翔认不出来如今的自己，两年前的松本还没长开，整个人都矮矮黑黑小小，埋没在一群同龄的伴舞jr里，他不是最闪亮的，也不是粉丝最多的，丝毫不引人瞩目。粗框眼镜换成隐形眼镜，炸鸡汉堡换成蔬菜沙律，脱下矫正牙套，喷上古龙香水，这是一段自我提升的蜕变，一段不断向偶像靠近的过程，卫星围绕恒星，凝注心血去平那山河湖海，期待会有一天可以与他并肩。原来已经过去那么久了，松本的前半辈子似乎从来没有过为了什么什么东西而一定要怎么怎么样的时刻，只有这件事，未必是对的，却如此热烈，如此闪耀，他在心里下了整整两年的雨，在穿梭的旅途中拼命地追逐，好在雨这东西总是要停的，他捻着樱井的伞把天空解放。

亲情，友情，后辈爱，粉丝爱？松本润当然明白，自己一个都不是。阖上双眼三分钟，稠密的黑暗剪不断，运动后他依旧觉得燥热不减，心烦意乱地开窗透气，晚风吹，吹出一颗摇摆不定的心，心跳动带着推理不出的答案远走高飞，飞向松本不敢预设的漫漫理想国去，去找另一颗漂泊无依的心。“樱井翔名花有主”的老借口现在彻底失效了，假想敌的前男友和他已经分手很久，剩下那个拖油瓶的小孩有很大概率是自己的意外杰作，松本润忽然觉得脑中那些不切实际的想法可能是有希望的，如果樱井翔知道事实的话，他们的未来很可能会在自己想都没有想过的另一条分叉上调转方向。

“如果他知道？你还想要让他知道啊？如果他知道的话，那你就尽早自求多福另寻新欢吧，”生田斗真接到电话，无可遏止地前俯后仰捧腹大笑，“樱井翔肯定恨死你了。”

松本不明白了，“为什么？我还以为我应该会有机会......”

“你笨啊，人家喜欢的是前男友嘛，樱井翔以为斑比是ex的小孩所以才会坚持把他生下来，如果他知道斑比是你随便一炮搞出来的乌龙儿子，他肯定后悔当时居然为了你的小孩退出娱乐圈。”

要是这是一部电影，那它一定是部恐怖片，松本开始慌了：“那，那我不是完了？”

“你干着急有什么用，还没确认到底是不是你的种呢，白捡儿子的便宜哪有这么好占。”

“那我去做亲子鉴定？”

“你拿得到斑比的DNA吗？”

松本撇撇嘴巴：“......拿不到。”

“你连樱井翔的前男友是谁都没有线索，要调查清楚事情，还不能被他发现，我看是难。这种大麻烦就留给你自己慢慢想办法吧，我没本事奉陪。”生田斗真挂断电话，饶有兴趣地抿起嘴唇，自己果然没有猜错，松本润这小子就是想泡樱井翔。斑比是不是松本润的儿子他不知道，但他知道，接下来可有一场好戏看了。


	7. 7

07

进入演唱会最后的封闭式排练阶段，樱井翔把自己锁在东蛋，非紧急事都不外出，整天和灯光、舞美、动感单车为伴，日子过得倒也清静很多，但是要说“心无杂念”还差很远——怀着一股无法忽略的心情，顶着一对比熊猫还深的黑眼圈，无形的压力侵袭全身每个关节，不管做什么事都集中不了精神，类似的症状已经持续了好一段日子，樱井绝不想把这病根归结于“看不见松本润的第一第二第三第四第五天，想他”，但是omega对于这种细微末节的变化向来敏锐，在对方几次三番的无条件示好之后，娱乐圈的黑红风向标不出意外发生了些很难不叫人叹为观止的变化，不过除了大家看见的，隐居在各种半真半假的猜测和八卦背后，另一些潜移默化的东西也正如同打了激素一般飞速膨胀，霸道地占据樱井翔的大脑，拖慢他的步伐。所有计划都被搞砸了，见鬼。

没有人可以拖慢他的步伐，以前未曾有，以后更不会，樱井翔坚定无比地想道。打他出生到现在，他没怕过事，也没人可以阻碍他的想法，哪怕当年被二宫坦白对自己自始至终没有过爱，他也能够做到当机立断扭头就走，（至少在旁人看来，他确实就是这样冷静又冷酷），真男人从不回头。可谁让他是松本润，唯独是这个松本润，一个比自己小了六岁的小屁孩，不请自来地出现在他面前，走进他的生活，不费吹灰之力就突破了安全的社交距离，等待他如梦初醒地反应过来，自己嘴边的笑意已经扩大到了无限，每一天的病情都在以肉眼可见的速度疯狂加重。

左手是长冬漫漫一月份的尾巴，驱不散的还有不容小觑的寒意，右手是刚打了个照面的初春，许给人的尽是些似是而非的期盼，可是只要自己撵不走这个烦人的家伙，这些就都是虚的，樱井翔实打实地郁闷，一发呆就是一整个下午。生活在人满为患的都市，松本润是个高频词汇，地铁拉环边的电视剧宣传，购物中心外围的巨幅海报，堂吉诃德店门口的人形立牌，他的存在感太强，一个挨着一个络绎不绝，以一种随意且轻视一切的姿态散落在处处角落，表情丰富地提醒你别再躲了，反正什么地方都躲不过他。有时开车驶向人流密集的交叉道，樱井翔无所事事地扭头看往窗外，琳琅满目的LED显示屏一幕幕由远及近，窥探的视线犹如单反相机的焦距不断拉近倍数，眼睛不该放大这样一个无关紧要的细节，像是一朵跟着太阳跑的向日葵，好似那屏幕上的人会真的和自己对话。

适可而止，樱井翔，专注你的前路。他从小就住在东京，闭着眼睛也能找到想去的方向，这里的每一条路都好比刻在他掌心上的纹理一般清晰，是松本润把他变成了一只四处乱撞的无头苍蝇，随后他的瞳孔蒙上一层雾气。大概是沉浸在范特西里的负罪感，樱井的手无意压到了方向盘中心的喇叭，发出一声鸣笛，刺耳仿佛一声抗议，警告松本润立刻离开他的精神，再看就只会加重心里负担，无谓把情况变得更糟。可他又想，松本润毕竟与二宫不同，他的痣含蓄地被藏在下嘴唇边缘的角落，没那么张扬，眼神清澈又明亮，就像他这个人本身，即使是在娱乐圈这种鱼龙混杂的地方也被保护得很好，丝毫没有沾染污浊的气息，漂亮得符合自己对天王的标准，又干净得不符合自己对天王的预设。一些不知来路的感觉再次涌上了头，嘴巴不自在地变干变渴，微微张开，躯体是僵硬的，信息素粘腻地散发出甜蜜的信号，燥热的气体在口舌间剧烈地晃动，樱井翔局促地拉上遮光板，脸热得比喝过三两酒还重，从脖子根蔓延到后脑勺，抵着皙白的皮肤透出来，一肌一发牵连甚广，最好能够快点逃离这被引诱的地带，喧哗的电台广播却不依不饶从鼓膜蹦进耳朵，按捺不住的焦虑像一条抓不住的泥鳅四处流窜，叫嚣道“想摆脱我？直到我同意了才行”。

还是不出门的好，不出门就不会受到干扰。然而樱井翔趴在舞蹈房的栏杆上摸着上衣口袋一颗一颗吃薄荷糖，翻来覆去打开关闭锁屏的图片，他的手机已经五天没有收到松本润的来电了，只好点个外卖当作安慰。这种习惯突然被中断的感觉很不好。

起先是一条短信，一波通讯，接着是一次合作，一篇采访，樱井轻视了自己的倾诉欲和情绪化，更轻视了松本润可以带来的美好程度，他一个人待着的时间太长了，他需要舞台，需要表达，需要时常与朋友交流，需要得到朋友的反馈，而这位“朋友”显然有所特指，无法被不够诚实的自尊心所淹没。樱井翔一直以为自己两点一线的琐事，单调乏味的鸡毛蒜皮，没有人想知道，他也没想过要和谁分享，现在居然有人觉得并不无聊，甚至对他房间挂的油画、今晚吃的速食饺子、新买的熏香或加湿器充满好奇，恰如其分抛给樱井一根橄榄枝。可是天王太忙了，哪有闲暇实时关心旁人，明明谁也不是谁的谁，樱井翔却了无乐趣生着没来由的气，艺人们每天对着镜头说爱说幸福，轮到自己头上却往往做得如此糟糕，不尽人意。

“樱井君，你的外卖到了。”

“哎我才刚点......”不对，这声音听起来熟悉，外卖小哥怎么会叫自己樱井君。

“想什么呢，还能是谁，松本润亲自给你送饭来吗？”相叶雅纪大摇大摆走进来，“我今天可是千里迢迢请了假来的，下一届日本好室友非我莫属。”

“......谁想了。”樱井摸了摸鼻尖，这是试图撒谎的表现，他是有过期待，却没指望有人回答，虽然那家伙在自己需要他的时候总能立刻到达现场，可这只是巧合，又不是他的义务。“这么晚了你是怎么进来的？保安不看门禁卡了吗？”

“我自有办法，总不能让你的三十大寿过得凄凄惨惨戚戚。”

“得了吧，我不想过生日，我连演唱会都特意排在生日后两天，就是因为不想庆祝。”樱井洒脱地摇了摇头，晃出一种看破红尘的人生不值得，“为什么要提醒我三十岁了？提醒我从十二点起就变成老头子了吗？还是提醒我，我已经不再年轻又迷人了？潮流只想看十八岁的美少年，永远单身，永远是他们心里幻想的那个一成不变的橱窗娃娃，人老珠黄的omega浑身上下就只有一个子///////宫还能派点用处繁衍后代，假以时日，别说是我的绯闻，他们连我的葬礼都懒得报导。”

“哈，哈哈。瞧你扯到哪儿去了，只是虚岁，别紧张。”相叶一边干笑一边走过来，迅速掐低嗓子，脸色比吃了过期酸奶还难看，“答应我，待会儿松本润进屋的时候千万别这么说。”

樱井哑然：“？你不是说他没来？”

“不然你以为是谁带我进来的？”

“快看看我现在的妆发怎么样？”

“？你不是说你不想过生日？”

来不及了，门把旋开，老套的仪式中一只烛火摇曳的蛋糕被推进视野，生日快乐歌精确地鸣奏蓝调报时，流光溢彩的挺拔身影在纯黑幕布下转了个方向便正面朝向了他，侧脸陷在光影交界；樱井倚着扶手，像是迎接沉冬降落的第一片樱花，脸颊洋溢起一抹不可名状的暖意和笑容。一旦遇上这样的场合，“老套”就不是“老套”了，“老套”是经典，“老套”是经久不衰，谁不喜欢一桩专门为了自己而精心准备的可爱小惊喜呢？

alpha对自己的天赋一无所知，他说祝福语的尾音调皮地上扬，绑着氢气球飞到天上，带有些许二十岁男孩刚度过变声期后尚未消失彻底的甜味，听起来邀宠似的，不善表达地把满溢的喜欢端到自己面前，有好多想法但不说出口。听他说话的海浪，每一个字都是水滴，对人的心情把握得异常精准，樱井警觉地在这里停下，几次实验过后他几乎已经能下定论这家伙绝对还没聪明老练到能跟自己玩心机的程度，他仅仅是无意识的撩加上煽风点火，就足以叫人心惊肉跳，喜怒哀乐全由他操作。 他其实就是个恋爱新手吧，樱井吃了一口奶油尖的草莓，没有营养如同这个晚上，呼吸快乐和他处在同个节拍；最好的爱煞人武器，松本润彻彻底底让他信服，生日这种没意义的东西，果然还是要看自己和谁一起过。

“哎等等，今天是周六吧？”樱井飘飘然中顿悟过来，“幼托所不开门，相叶你把斑比带到哪儿去了？”

“松本润说他的朋友会在车里看着他的，那个朋友你也认识。”

“我认识？”那就只有一个选项了。

东蛋外，生田斗真拆开一根棒棒糖，对着车后排水蓝色的婴儿座椅眯眯笑：“斑比，斑比听话，哥哥给你吃糖。”

刚刚学会咿咿呀呀说些意味不明音节的小孩在小时候就流露出了帝王样的端倪，相同角度的脸，不变挑剔的嘴，臭屁得颇有自家好友的龟毛气质。生田伸长脖颈，连哄带骗地又把手往前凑了凑，一岁的小孩不能吃很多糖盐调味品，他的目的也不在于让他一口把食物全部吞下肚，在确认过斑比伸出粉嫩嫩的小舌头在糖球表面舔了几下，生田赶紧把糖回收，取出密封袋放进去保存初始数据，牵推双唇齐泛起狡黠的笑弧。

想靠松本润那直脑筋办事简直是天方夜谭，结果还不是要我出马？调查一下樱井那位形影不离的司机兼室友，赶在周六编织一场梦幻生日趴将他拉入伙调虎离山，小朋友的唾液轻松到手，剩下的就只要松本的一根头发或者血液样本，现代先进高端科技十天完成一次鉴定周期，狸猫还是太子便自有分晓。可是这答案，真的会是松本润想知道的吗？生田不敢保证。


	8. 8

08

演唱会的日期在松本日思夜想的祈盼中很快来临，入场时，松本宛若神游一般，站在场馆二阶的楼梯俯望底下铺满椅子的内场空地慢慢被人填满，樱井给的不是山顶的票，但他还是趁着人没来齐的时候提前先到山顶看了看。二宫不能理解他的行为：“樱井翔的真人你都抬头不见低头见的，票也是你自己去问他要来的，现在装什么羞涩。”松本润极不满意地一票驳回：“你不懂，这是情怀，没追过星的人都不会懂。”

目睹观众如蚂蚁筑巢般涌入，松本润的心也犹如热潮翻滚般填满，鼓点在胸腔翕动，组成久违的乐谱，无法避免地让他想起自己初中毕业第一次攒钱去看樱井翔演唱会的场景，那是第一次，也是今天之前的唯一一次，后来松本润的伴舞工作越来越多，休息时间越来越少，在J社能够见到樱井翔的机会近乎于零，松本不得不成为唱片店的常客，布谷鸟似的每星期都定时定点去第四格j-pop柜架报到，想要看看樱井君的微笑，听听他的声音，那么不管身体多累多倦，精神也会感到安慰。

红色是太阳的颜色，也是血液经过心脏的颜色，深浅次第的热情，一意孤行的反骨。当年在票通上买的相场价花了松本小半年攒下来的打工钱，票的座位开在不高不低的站台一阶偏右，纸张被手指捻得发皱，字迹倒是依旧清楚。手上奋力挥动的应援扇虽不好看，却是他用剪刀又画又描做了四天晚上才做出来的镂空字，跟唱的部分或许也不够熟练，却是他一字一句记了数千遍印在脑子里的歌词；天空不作美，才开场就飘起了雨，却难挡五万道炽热的目光从四面八方汇聚于花车上那堪称迷你的一点，倔强地昂首盼着收获万分之一的饭撒，偶像稍稍走远的时刻，小粉丝的激动使得自己一秒也不舍得将注意力从低像素的大屏幕上分散开去。

这好像形成了追星的一套固有模式，你爱慕他，就自然要到现场来亲眼看看他，不是戴着耳机隔着电波频率观赏，而是近距离地实现一次虚拟约会，即使演唱会结束后松本又会变回一个失去光芒照耀的普通人，住在逼仄的宿舍用不至于冻手的温水搓洗内//////裤，仿佛前三小时的事都没发生过，如今回忆起来倒也怪怀念的。所以在樱井提出自己可以在后台看他们摆完圆阵再走关系者通道入场的时候，松本赶紧拒绝了他，对方走在他身前一支小臂的距离忽然顿了顿，困惑不解地转身看向他，他忙道明是自己想要旧地重游，再体验一遍难得的青春，要是错过这样的奇迹，他是会遗憾的。但是今天现场的气氛总让松本觉得有点微妙的迥异，说不上来是哪里怪，松本就是觉得怪，一首歌唱毕，两首歌唱毕，粉丝没有很拥挤也没有很暴动，他的眼球却全程从头到尾止不住地跳，像是预示什么不好的事情即将发生。

啪地一声，灯被熄暗，光灭得只剩了一束，照在角落用于伴奏的钢琴上，松本不记得樱井告诉过他歌单中有安排这样的桥段，双手顿时触电一样抖了抖。设备故障，演唱会暂时中止，混乱中不知是谁带头扯开喉咙喊出一声“下台”，四周的观众一下子七嘴八舌骚动起来，说什么的都有，六神无主地糊成一锅粥。

真是好的不灵坏的灵，再坚固的东西也会在意想不到的地方动摇散架，更何况是“粉丝爱”这样一碰就碎的东西，挂在嘴巴说说而已，真碰上事了谁还不是一句“批评爱豆可以，不要上升粉丝”，两年前的事情难道不够证明其脆弱不堪吗？不止是一直讨厌他的anti饭和脱坑回踩的老粉，想来这场复出演唱会看樱井翔笑话的报社媒体本来就不少，他出的岔子愈多，明天能写的新闻稿就愈精彩纷呈；不许拍摄录音的明令此时已经形同虚设，发推特的，录视频的，钻空子起哄叫衰的，往台上扔宝特瓶的，收拾东西急急退场的，众生百态，尽收眼底。

“怎么回事！出什么问题了？”

“不知道，还在检查！好像是内场的变压器被人做了手脚，电闸什么的全跳了！”

原本应该停放花车的轨道跑过三四个拿着对讲机的安保人员，松本帮不上忙，也不想因为自己的现身而把场面弄得乱上加乱，只好死死压住跃跃欲起的膝盖，继续戴着口罩竖上耳朵在他们口中搜索有用信息。转眼再瞥台上，一个看不出表情的苍白轮廓捏着无声的话筒孤零零地独守空地，嘈杂的黑夜在逼他撤退，他在想什么，他要做什么，失去了他的风景一片废墟，松本润从来没有哪一刻觉得自己这样无能为力过，偏偏脉搏还在顽强地跳动。

——哆。test test，哆，莱，咪，咳咳，嗯。

樱井放开话筒，仰头对着空气清嗓试了下音，全场先是被他的举动一惊，随即再也没人敢轻举妄动。

手腕在黑白琴键上交替抬起落下，混沌的心被清亮的前奏猛震了一记，一切发生如行云流水般顺畅，嗓音的末端有点颤抖但无伤大雅，音乐声一点一点接管了黑洞的边缘。 没有效果器，没有伴奏带，没有炫目的舞美来作掩护，反而更加容易看透云层雾霾背后的人是什么；经历了那么多唏嘘的脱序的磕磕绊绊，走来的路回头都变腐烂，如果连这点应变的羞耻心都抛却不了，还妄论什么东山再起。

不纠结于人设，不想再当偶像，回归最原始的音乐本身，回归最真实的樱井翔本身，他弹起那首十年前他的出道曲，清唱起自己写的第一笔词，固体的笑容，液态的温柔，全部随着钢琴音色倾泻而出。三十岁的他和二十岁当然不同，坦白说他变得更好了，锐利的锋芒不再，收起许多刺和棱角，用更柔和的曲调替换了最初激烈的高音，可他还是松本认知里的那个樱井翔，在瓦砾尘埃中步行，痛痛快快唱出这些文字，用回音震碎你，用笔尖击败你。旋律构成一幅刻骨铭心的画面，刚出道的后起之秀，少不更事的天真，意气奋发的骄傲，松本都听得明白，他远比自己想象得更加坚强不可摧，狂傲与谦逊兼具，张扬和妥帖并存，燃烧殆尽的灰也能证明他是谁，恶意的争辩都是一无是处的纸上谈兵。

引力忽强忽弱的太空，头顶冰凉的黄色月亮，自己就是被这样的他吸引，爱上太阳和太阳的灼伤，见过就让人挪不开目光。松本闭起双眼想象黑暗之中樱井翔的姿态，线条柔和的面孔，层层叠叠的虚影，胸膛平稳的起伏，不愿错过他的每个瞬间；他看指尖的眼神是否与我一样专注，动线不同的情绪是否和我一起流动，风尘仆仆地迷路，柳暗花明地终结，是否拥有某种只有你我才懂的共情浪漫，使漫长平淡的渺小生活有了意义。台上的人弹得认真，台下的人听得也很认真，坐席间陆陆续续响起“顽张って”的应援和掌声，松本总算在七上八下的心跳里反应过来，才发现自己的脸庞早已缀满了滚烫的泪。不是悲伤的眼泪，也算不上是多么喜极而泣，但这其实已经是全世界最好的事了，过去的梦想得偿所愿，这说明少年时的崇拜没有被辜负浪费，樱井正如他所想的一样，他没有喜欢错人，甜蜜又感激。

“先生，你，你哭了吗？”邻座的女孩递来一包纸巾。

松本对陌生人的友善显得很意外，避嫌地捂嘴，还低了低脑袋：“谢谢。”

也许是自己的动作刻意得可疑，女孩跟着低头，亦步亦趋地模仿他移动，直勾勾地盯得松本如坐针毡，鸡皮疙瘩都快起来了，“小姐，你......”

“kya——松本君！是松本君！松本君就坐在我旁边！”

好，很好，冷场一般的寂静，静得像是发生了谋杀案，给他留足了冷静的空间。要怎么解释自己为什么会出现在这里，要怎么解释自己听了樱井翔的歌然后泪流满面，要怎么解释樱井翔对于自己丝毫不感到惊讶，片刻过后，别无他法，松本润尴尬而不失稳重地起立挥手。

被按下停止键的画面复又迅猛地动起来，感动消失得无影无踪，沸腾却有过之而无不及，场子直接炸开了锅。松本和樱井遥遥地隔着人群对视一眼，互相默哀，我们……我们头条见。


	9. 9

09

如果前几次的强势护短和有意偏袒还能被称为是“同事之间的友好互动”或者“过气明星捆绑当红炸子鸡”，这次松本真情实感得就连唯粉们自己也看不下去，一颗颗重磅核弹砸得毫无逻辑可言，终日掐得天昏地暗的两家粉丝心态崩到爆炸，实在承受不来这样五秒一反转的冲击式追星体验，在正式的J社公关文下来之前都不敢随便发话。只有电视剧的投资商倒是对这种花边新闻相当满意，他们不关心所谓艺人该做什么不该做什么的行业规范，反正男主演三天两头的上头条，每次都闹得沸沸扬扬，有新料可以炒作，收视率蹭蹭蹭往上涨，不用花钱额外搞宣传就能躺在床上数钞票，深藏功与名。

“你经纪人呢？”

犯错后的待遇与众不同，公司地位一人之下的社长胞妹郑重其事将樱井和松本叫来会议室，脸色铁青地说要亲自给他们做行为指导和思想教育工作。劈头盖脸如暴雨的一顿训话完了，双方被勒令最近几天取消一切通告避避风头，樱井翔终于等到对方出门去接电话的间隙，松了一口气抬起手肘碰碰松本笑道：“我从来没有见过你的经纪人，看你这样老是动不动就给他惹是生非的，他肯定忙得焦头烂额，恨不得把脚都用上了吧。”

“忙，对，他可忙了。”松本正把手机偷偷藏在副社长发现不了的桌底网上冲浪，看见首页hashtag的话题榜里自己的名字和樱井翔并排放在一起就高兴，随口应道，“就算我没出事他也忙，天天跑东跑西不知道在忙谁的事情，天天找不到人。”

本来人就长得憨憨的，现在玩手机也能傻笑成这个样子，还真是傻白甜名不虚传。樱井歪着脑袋凑过来明目张胆偷瞄，“看什么东西看得这么开心？让我看看。”

松本被抓包，慌里慌张闪避，前后态度判若两人，“呃——也没有什么特别的消息，樱井君就不用看了——”

“xxxxxx井翔这个老男人为什么总能泡到比他年轻的小鲜肉xxxxxx”樱井一眼瞥见屏幕下方评论条里几个小字，猜也猜到网友会拿松本润来看演唱会的事情做文章：“放宽心，这种小风小浪我以前看的多了，你认为我再看还会生气吗？是，我承认他们一开始骂我蹭你热度的时候我是蛮沮丧的，不过现在我已经看开了，既然我这次复出的目标是想认真当一名歌手，老男人就老男人吧，可以不理那些少女偶像的设定包袱未必不是好事。”

松本忙不迭地说好话安慰：“其实樱井君也不要这么想啦，这都是他们胡说八道，老、老男人......”

樱井翔横眉一挑：“怎么，老男人就配不上你了吗，小鲜肉？”

“不不不当然配得上！”松本脱口而出，觉得怪怪的，什么配得上配不上的，这又是哪门子暗示，别像上回一样又是自己会错意。松本组织语言，不露痕迹把关注点重新拉回樱井身上：“不聊扫兴事了。接下来我们估计得有一段日子必须歇业在家待着了，樱井君想好要去哪里度假放松了吗？”

“度假？”樱井叹了口气，“唉我哪有功夫度假，在家带小孩呗。”

小孩小孩，又是小孩，看样子人是约不出来了，松本脑筋急转，“你不是一直说要带我去你家看看斑比嘛，正好接下来大家都有空了，可以......”

“可以有空去他家了是吧？我看你是嫌这次的绯闻闹得不够大！”副社长刚挂了电话进门就听见松本的劲爆发言，气得头大：“润大天王算我求你了，给我消停几天行不行？樱井翔你也是，二宫还在东蛋帮你到处调监控查那个动手脚的人，刚刚打电话来说cctv镜头安装的角度不好，只录下来他的头顶，脸的五官太模糊了没法分辨，但是他能有工作卡进到场馆后台，那就一定是公司自己人，不难找的。”

“二......宫？”时隔两年再从别人嘴里听见这两个字，樱井的神色有一瞬间的凝固。

“知道了知道了，保证不会再被拍到了嘛。”松本没察觉到樱井的变化，拉着他就往外跑，“快走快走，不要管其他人了，再不走就又是一顿批评。”

“哦，好，走。”可能只是碰巧而已吧，人也不一定是他，要是他的话肯定早就冲过来找自己要孩子了；再者二宫这个姓氏并不生僻，去大街上喊一声，不知道有多少同名同姓的人会答应。樱井走进电梯厢里靠墙站，望着数字楼层一跳一跳往下滑，决定不再多想二宫和也的近况：“那，去我家看斑比？”

“嗯啊！”松本抬手把鸭舌帽掰正，兴致勃勃像个去春游的小学生，“噢不对，还有一个地方要先去。”

“什么地方？”

“母婴用品店啊，”松本浓黑的眼睫毛眨得扑闪扑闪：“我怎么可以两手空空去看斑比。”

樱井原地愣了愣，觉得这个动作自己似乎在哪里见过，莫名有点性感。可没过多久，他就赶紧撤销了这个天真的念头：来到商场的松本润看到什么新鲜玩意都想买，绕着一排排柜台逛迷宫似的来回走，樱井才拿了两袋辅食的功夫，松本拎的手提框就被他塞得满满当当。“这，这都是些什么东西啊？”樱井忍无可忍叫住他，拿起篮筐里的商品一件一件问。大孩子给小孩子挑礼物无的放矢，大眼瞪小眼越看越像两个同类，一点没有长辈相，简直就是战略性迷惑。

松本拿起包装盒看了看：“噢，这个啊，这个是空气净化笔，很厉害的，可以把空气中的悬浮颗粒过滤掉百分之九九点九，对斑比好的。”

“那这个咧？”

“这个是防辐射毯，专门给小孩设计的款式，纳米三层含银离子，不仅防辐射还可以抵抗紫外线，也对斑比好的。”

“那么这个芭比娃娃，斑比总用不上了吧？不管将来斑比分化成alpha、beta还是omega，他都是个男生啊。”

“万一斑比就是喜欢娃娃呢？这个年代，男生喜欢娃娃也没什么丢脸的啊。”

樱井哭笑不得：“现在是不是只要我说我手上的东西对宝宝好，无论是什么你都会把它买下来啊？”

松本理不直气也壮：“又不是没钱，买就买啊，买多了提不动，我开车载你。我松本润的儿子......我是说干儿子，衣食住行样样都不能马虎，怎么可以输在起跑线上。”

“我什么时候答应让你当他干爹了？”

“多一个疼他的人照顾他不好吗？”

松本润对养孩子一窍不通，花言巧语却说得头头是道，樱井翔没话反驳，只好随他又多拿了一堆酵素、鱼肝油、软质水的可有可无的杂物：“以后你买东西都要先研究一下背后的营养成分表，配料是不是bio纯天然，小孩吃了会不会过敏，加工过程是不是无菌无害......”

“好好好，就你讲究。”结账台边，收银员打出一长条购物清单，底下的消费金额不知不觉就上了六位数，两个人大包小包提着塑料袋，有种第一次当爸妈的新婚夫妻出门给宝贝买东西的感觉，樱井的呼吸不自觉稍微加深了些。他把头往后仰，另一个男人的胸膛正在距他一步之遥的位置悄无声息地护着他，眼神深邃静谧，散发沉沉的木质调香，而自己却很享受这样的怀抱。爱正在发生，樱井翔突然明白那天在六义园，松本是如何从人山人海中一秒就找到自己的了，人的偏爱是遮不住的，即使他眼下黑帽子黑墨镜黑衣黑裤把人包得严严实实，松本自带的光环在樱井眼里也足够耀眼了，omega如今需要多几个不相关的活体电灯泡来把这一边倒的磁场平衡一下，好分散去一部分自己黏在对方身上的注意力。

“你......还要靠多久？”话是这么说，松本却没有一丝犹豫或松动的意思。

“天王的胸口很金贵哦，靠都不能靠。”樱井哼了哼，“我可不是那种会因为有了孩子就觉得自己要一辈子守活寡的男德omega，我想到什么都会去做的，就怕你没种。”

松本前倾咬住他的耳朵，“那你以后千万不要改，改了就不是我行我素的樱井翔了。”

“先生，请你们回家继续好吗？”母婴店的收银员见惯了这种狗粮画面，无动于衷地敲敲柜台，“后面的人在排队。”

“那，去你家继续？”

“斑比怎么办？”

“让他多个妹妹。”


	10. 10

10

他们抱在一起疯狂地亲吻。

开口，不想开口，松本已经等了太久，将来可以开口的时间还有很多，在缺口没被填满之前不想开口。樱井翔知道这一天迟早会来，但他没有想到这一天来得那么快，湿热的舌头从后脑勺一路掠过滑到嘴角，缠绵的唾液拖出一道微凉的丝网，嗅觉被剥夺，除了他以外感受不到其他任何气息，信息素蛮横地倒灌进来，把能和外界沟通的所有渠道都堵塞，连休战的信号也发不出去。

想要，迫不及待想要，下面好燥好湿，欲望不断往外涌，濡湿的区域从小小的三角扩大成不堪的圆形，他的身体已经准备好了要将自己完完整整献上，裤子是最多余的装饰品。现在眼高手低成了头重脚轻的同义词，方向感在丧失，腿软得仿佛一滩烂泥，几乎是在被人拖着往前走，随便一点点触碰都能让他绷着脚背颤抖，脚趾畏缩地蜷在袜子里根本抓不住地面，在狼狈地磕碎膝盖跌下去之前就被抢先一步提着脖子捞了起来。每当他向他靠近他就无力抗拒，松本情动，力道一时收不太住，抓上他的手腕就把人推到墙面拥吻，樱井的后背一下子撞到玄关挂的那副画上发出一声闷响，疼痛延着尾椎毫无规则蔓延到四肢百骸，喉咙也被擒着托高，空气被压缩，强迫拉长的颈部没法发出正常声音，alpha的体重像座大山，一整个扑过来迫使他往后倒，腰在鞋柜上面快被压得断掉了。

和他做爱原来是这样的吗？轻快的游戏，旋转的练习，一直盘旋，一直晕眩，现在通通变成宇宙大爆炸之前的星际游乐，尖叫释放在落地刹那。嘴唇被嘬吮得又红又麻，不安分的指尖抚摸他的腹部仿佛是在钢琴黑白音阶键盘滚动，下一秒上衣就叫人用手一把攒住从束紧的皮带里撕拉着抽出来，只有两颗赤裸裸的乳首软趴趴的，生生被对方的粗糙指腹揉到肿大立起。松本欺负他就像掐死一条搁浅的金鱼一样简单，算准了樱井会在受不了的时候张嘴咬他，便直接捅了一根食指进去口腔，抵住上颚将两排牙齿整齐分开，看他喘不过气的口水失控地和生理泪水交成一片流满了下巴，曾经属于五万双眼睛的天王巨星，此刻只属于你 。松本几乎是强按着他的头让他在自己嘴上摩擦，暴虐式的吻急切如车轮碾过，肺部剧烈地膨胀，气管要烧起来了，樱井爽得逼近窒息，大脑也变钝了，眼前只有花白闪烁的粒子化银幕将他围得密不透风，仿佛连不上信号的旧电视机，单一的细胞分裂成星点排列的集体意识，默契地共享各个感官传递而来的刺激，洗过标记的身体仿佛再度想起被标记的冲击与快感，代表理智的天线摇摇欲坠。

最后一次自己是被谁标记的呢？没印象了，后台随手找的伴舞小弟，总之是个有几把的alpha就行，一场自我放逐的419闹剧，辛苦了半天到头来就只记得那人又硬又大，干完就两眼一黑痛到昏死过去，醒来连忙夹着屁股去医院清理掉了一身痕迹，从此相忘于江湖各自安好是omega约炮的基本修养。喜悦是烟，虽然性不一定和爱有关，但爱一定和性有关，大腿被顶开，他抓住了他的枪，皮肤贴着皮肤把它撸到饱满肿胀，他接收到要从此臣服的命令，亢奋难抑地听从并执行了他的话语。雄伟的下身把完整的脏话情话全部切割成为断词残句，体型差距明显的身躯迭送发出参差不齐的肉体碰撞声，听得松本更加血脉贲张，用力推起樱井挺翘的臀瓣对准洞眼就上，omega本来就弱的把控能力丧失殆尽，还在撞击途中就把精液猛地喷射一地，虚着呼吸慢动作休息，没喘几口气就又被昂扬的器官最大幅度插得目眩神驰，情色的香甜渗透在每一寸皮肉里，一戳就会流出丰沛的汁液。

男人的手钻进他的指间缝隙与他相握，天父没有回答他，他想知道他是来自哪里又将要去往何处，转动眼珠却仅仅看见对方瞳孔倒映的玫瑰色的自己，颊边还积留着一滩未干的水渍，脸上满是永不落幕的高潮，樱井管不了那么多，摇摆躯体引导松本俯身来刺激体内的敏感点，语言能力退化到婴儿不如，没有晦涩难懂的谜题，只懂得嗯嗯啊啊的喊。他感觉得到，一直压抑捆缚着的某种过分内敛的东西在一声声呼喊之中被拉扯到变形，狠狠揉碎在夜里不复存在，残余的热情似水似火，似水是因为它令人沉醉却即将汹涌淹没一切，似火是因为它无尽沸腾却能让皮格马利翁的雕像苏醒，精神被稀释。

相叶雅纪坐在房里听着音乐修片，实在被外面的叮铃哐当吵得发指，不能坐视不理，气鼓鼓地拔掉耳机抱着小孩走出来：“喂樱井翔你知道自己回家晚了，进门动作能不能小一点，我才把斑比哄睡着、没、多、久、”

一客厅的外套内裤和扑鼻而来的淫靡把他没说完的内容都阻拦在了肚子里面，相叶的表情从震惊到难以置信到匪夷所思，再从夸张到心领神会到恼羞成怒：“五分钟，我给你们五分钟，赶紧把房间给我收拾干净了！”

五分钟后，沙发上多了两个面红耳赤乖乖认错的知名流量担当，相叶气到不行，一手遮住斑比的眼睛默念“非礼勿视非礼勿看非礼勿听”，一手举着一罐印着松本润头像的蔬果汁咕噜咕噜地喝，喝到快空了还吸得嘶嘶嘶嘶好大声：“当我瞎的？二位？单身室友现在没人权了是不是？”

樱井扁着嘴巴腹诽：“我忘了你今天在家嘛。”

“不跟我报告就私自带别的alpha回家也就算了，可是家里还有斑比呢，你怎么能说乱来就乱来！”相叶接着数落罪状，“你别想拿发//////情期当挡箭牌，每个月你都找我帮你咬一口腺体做标记的，这个月还没到时间呢。”

松本鼓起勇气插嘴：“现在连宠物都自由恋爱了，你，你不能干预。”

“哎呦谁要干预你们了？”相叶咂舌道，“我是让你们出去开房，别把家里弄乱。你也不想想我是房东哎，我可不想多做家务。”

松本越听越糊涂：“就这样？”

“那不然再加洗一星期的碗好了，只要你们愿意，我没意见啊。”相叶摆出一副知情人的姿态，重重拍拍松本润的肩膀，“你还跟我客气什么，我又不是不知道樱井翔喜欢你，早就料到你俩肯定有一腿。”

樱井连连后退：“不了不了。”松本润反而起了兴趣，狡猾地发问：“你说樱井君喜欢我，是什么意思？他到现在都没说过他喜欢我欸。”

“你没发现吗？你代言的东西在我家真不是一般的多啊。”

“哦，是吗？”松本松本假装自己毫不知情第一次听说，惊讶地转身看向樱井，樱井顾左右而言他：“就，随便买的，你别想多。”

松本就近拿起储物柜边一袋刚拆开的巧克力，“这限量版新包装也是随便买的？”

“对啊。”樱井匆匆把包装掳到自己手里，不敢多看松本的脸，“它就放在超市最显眼的地方，我不高兴往里逛了，就随手拿了两包。”

“买五包才送的文件夹也是‘随便’贴在冰箱上？”

樱井无辜望天：“第二件半价所以买多了。”

“才不止这些。”相叶对着松本招招手，“看在你也是alpha的份上，你过来，我悄悄跟你讲。”

樱井演得满不在乎，却对相叶这张兜不住秘密的嘴充满怀疑，双手紧张地交叉搭在膝上，不动身色把屁股往alpha们开小会的方向挪近一点，再近一点，像在争抢属于自己的最后一块遮羞布的边角。“喂，他跟你说了什么？”

松本故作高深，吊他的胃口：“就，说了一些樱井君平时生活的点点滴滴，很可爱。”

可爱？樱井气急败坏地跺脚：“他肯定就是在跟你抹黑我的形象。”

“不是啦，真的很可爱。”伤心了会哭，喝醉了会闹，吃到合口味的食物会高兴一整天，不抱着小时候奶奶送他的玩具熊就睡不着，松本不要自己喜欢一个人工制造出来的完美公式，这样的樱井才是真的从天上跑下来了，是他可以亲手摸得到的人。可是说出来的话，omega会觉得没面子吧，松本决定把这些折进抽屉在自己心里打个蝴蝶结：“好了，时间不早了，我要走了。”

“等等你还没告诉我！”樱井咬着嘴唇，脸还泛着羞赧的粉红，匆匆抓起一件衣帽架上相叶的大衣就着急地夺门追赶出去，顺手摸摸口袋，里面掉出一张带折痕的名片，脚步愣愣地止住。先前的事情忽然都说得通了。

“这名片你哪里来的？”

“就上次拍杂志，斑比弄脏衬衫的那个直a嘛，他说衣服洗好了联系他，就给我了。”

“你没跟他说斑比是我儿子把？”

“没有，除了松本润和生田斗真他们本来就知道，我一个外人也没有透露。”相叶有点担心地询问，“发生什么了，看你魂不守舍的，你认识他？”

“......何止认识。”J社，经纪人，二宫和也，他没辞职，他还在骗我，这么些年阴魂不散，想方设法地玩弄我就让他那么高兴吗。樱井咬了咬牙，“他就是斑比的爸爸，我死也不会忘记他。”


	11. 11

11

这种神来之笔的转折是怎么回事，松本的大脑开启高速运转模式，买电影票的手微微颤抖。逻辑是捋顺了，可脑子还是顺不过来，松本原本一直天真地以为自己两年前标记过樱井翔的秘密已经够震撼了，后来发现樱井翔和前男友有儿子的事情比自己保守的秘密更惊人，如今万万没想到向来不言不语还处处挤兑樱井翔的经纪人二宫竟然就是樱井翔的前男友，而他们都不知道自己很可能才是斑比亲生爸爸。冤家路窄，这算哪门子的竞争对手，怪不得关于樱井翔的点点滴滴细节二宫和也都记得那么清楚，但是樱井口中的那个二宫和自己认识的二宫实在大相径庭相去甚远，松本仿佛是全场唯一拿了上帝视角的玩家，本意尽量采取不干预政策，硬着头皮强忍却控制不住多想。地球太小，娱乐圈它真就是个圈，绕来绕去净是避不开的老熟人。

初雪方停，目光所及之处皆是银装素裹，樱井站在电影院外，把墙上挂的宣传布告栏从头看到尾。“跨年档有很多新片哎，你想看蜘蛛侠2还是joker？冰雪奇缘就算了，我之前已经带斑比看过了。要不我们看惊悚片也行，昆池岩怎么样？相叶不喜欢这种灵异的，我一个人也不怎么敢看。”

松本润满脑子被这难以言说的三角关系占据，没心思认真听樱井说话：“好好好，冰雪奇缘。”

“什么冰雪奇缘，我说的是不要冰雪奇缘，从阿拉丁到忍者神龟都不要，阿丽塔也不要。”

松本持续走神，“那就阿丽塔，你挑你喜欢的就行。”

牛头不对马嘴。樱井双手抱胸，现出质问姿态：“喂，你是不是还想着二宫和也的事？”

“没有没有，我都忘了，”听到忽视不了的姓名，松本从樱井翔的脸上看到不妙，口气也差，连忙否认，满面堆笑：“就，就新电影太多了，我选不过来。”

樱井抿抿嘴唇，直接翻了一张无形的真心话牌，“现在我们都知道了，我ex是你经纪人，我都没在意，你在意什么。”

还说不在意，明明你就很在意，从昨天起就不断跟我打听二宫和也的事情，还说他这个不对那个不好，是个背信弃义的混蛋，一个alpha看他喜欢的omega念念不忘别的alpha，如何叫我做到对他不耿耿于怀。爱恨都是相通的东西，搞不好什么时候就负负得正，松本苦于自己也心怀鬼胎，没法当面揭穿，一时之间百感交集，好奇心受到天大的折磨：“樱井君不在意的话就最好了，我只是觉得二宫不是你说的那种人。”

“怎么不是？当时我不过是被拍到站在普通居民楼的阳台上拉窗帘，没人知道那是他租的房子，他就已经决定舍卒保车，全身而退，把我一个人推到风口浪尖。是他提的分手，也是他先不要我，所以在我查出怀孕以后才会和所有人断绝联络退出娱乐圈，现在他又跑来嘲讽我没有工作养不起斑比，要来跟我抢孩子的抚养权，这些事情还不够混蛋吗？”樱井翔整个人都伏了下去，像被抽去了骨骼，耸耸身体无精打采，“算了，都过去了，你不了解情况，我不想跟你谈论他。”

松本总觉得心里那个疙瘩没解开就难受：“呐，其实你有没有想过可能都会是误会......”

“你再啰里啰唆地提他，我就真的不理你了。”樱井难得神情严峻有了火气，对于这个胳膊肘朝外拐的小男友他确实是有点生气，转而又狠不下心，自觉反应过度，不该迁怒于他，“从来没见过你这样的，现在在一起的是我和你，这算是我们的第一次正式约会，你不帮着我统一战线同仇敌忾也就罢了，还一个劲儿帮情敌说好话，你是非要我甩了你去跟二宫和也复合了才开心吗？”

松本当然第一反应想说不是，几秒钟后却捕捉到了几个不寻常的字眼，加重咬字反问：“约会？在一起？你说我和你？”

樱井接收到他的视线，耳根飘过一抹红，欲盖弥彰地纠正：“字面意义上的‘在一起’，坐标参数上的‘在一起’，在一起看电影的‘在一起’。如果你要的是那种‘在一起’，那我还要多考察你一段时间，我可不是那么好追的omega。”

“那我们走吧，不想二宫和也了，我们去买爆米花，要情侣套餐，你快点决定我们到底要看哪一场电影。”

松本猝不及防牵起樱井翔的手大步流星向前走，他有多坦荡，樱井就有多紧张，肩膀都在小幅度抖动，“你你你现在做什么，趁机讨好我还是趁机吃我豆腐？”

松本气定神闲，那是容不得拒绝的口吻：“没做什么啊，做约会应该做的事，否则追不到你，以后我会后悔的。”

零度的室温里一吸气就呼出一团雾，樱井却忽然感到喉咙口有些热，慌忙笑着止住促狭的呼吸收回手，“别人看着呢。我们才认识几个月，说什么后悔......”

“后悔，当然会后悔。”松本紧紧抓牢自己手中对方未能逃脱的最后两根手指，懊恼地想起两年前自己就是因为一时怯懦，在樱井半梦半醒执意要走的时候没能追上去留住他，郑重其事说道：“你别逃了，至少现在我是不会放手的。”

远处教堂钟声叮咚响起，雪白世界渐黑的天幕下街边挂满灯珠的银杏树一颗一颗接连亮起来，说不清是怕冷或是怕寂寞，樱井下意识往松本的怀里缩了缩，忽然有种长久平淡的安定感在无人打扰的空间之中蔓延。那是他和其他人交往时都不曾有过的感觉，记忆中樱井见过形形色色的追求者，他们有人愿意日夜匍匐于他脚下当只被驯服的兽，有人野心勃勃想在他脖颈套上摘不下的枷锁，他们无一不曾为他神魂颠倒过、发誓忠诚过，然而热情常如潮水，来得快去得也快，让他感觉不到一丝安全感，哪怕是二宫和也——鲜花和香水，魔术与笑话，他最擅长逗人开心，却始终带着捉摸不透的琥珀眼色，若即若离，患得患失，就连牵手也是躲躲藏藏，约会还要隔开马路一前一后装陌生人地走，樱井不知是该说他过分谨小慎微，还是他根本不在乎这段关系，不愿意承认自己的身份，结果终于一语成谶，不欢而散。“不会放手”的承诺，只有松本润的诚恳掷地有声到樱井不得不去相信。

抓紧我。松本无比真挚地凝望住他，樱井不知道也无所谓知道这双深情的眼睛使多少人为之倾倒，但他知道无论自己去往何处，松本总会温柔地等待着他，注视着他；他不信任利益至上的行业，不信任乌烟瘴气的人情世故，却信任这双眼睛，能在众多闻见血腥味就蜂拥而上的饿狼白鲨间保全最后的温情。突如而至的灵感在樱井脑中带出一条冬日恋曲的旋律，虽然和弦还不成熟，但是副歌部分的谱子已经胸有成竹大致成型，他听见松本有力的心跳和圣堂钟声同步奏鸣萦绕在他耳边，透明视野出现暖调的色彩，直觉不会骗人，这首歌正是自己想要的下一部作品。

“手机，快把手机拿出来。”樱井倚着松本，眼中满是对方，看不见旁人喧闹，兴高采烈摇晃他的手臂催促：“我的手机放在包里不方便找，我刚刚想到几句新歌的调子，你快点拿你的手机给我让我记下来。”

“好好好我拿我拿，樱井君你别晃了，再晃下去我要晕了。”松本宠溺地点头去摸口袋，可一等他掏出手机解锁，表情却瞬息万变。

樱井不解地望着他：“又怎么了嘛？”

松本尴尬地把震动的手机屏幕递过去给樱井看：“二宫和也的短信，他要我立刻回公司一趟。”

火星撞地球，是福不是祸，是祸躲不过，没道理让最不相干的松本润夹在他们中间左右为难、进退失据。樱井一鼓作气咬咬牙：“慢着，我跟你一起去。”


	12. 12

12

松本隔着磨砂玻璃落地窗看见二宫和也坐在六十八楼的会议室里等他，犹豫片刻还是敲敲门走了进去。“二宫。”

“哦，松润你来了，我跟你说说最后两场戏的拍摄时间。”二宫放下手里的日程簿，单脚踩地一百八十度转过旋椅正迎上松本背后男人的目光，脸色的僵硬转瞬即逝，那是一张只要见过就难以忘却的脸庞，樱井翔的出现显然让他毫无准备地心头一颤，想通对方的来意花了他一些时间：“看来今天你给我带了一位新客人。”

“不是新客人，而是老朋友了吧。”樱井在二宫面前气势总是平白无故弱了一截，逝去的疤结隐隐作痛，言不由衷笑得极不自然：“这两年你换了多少办法来找我的地址和电话，还想从我的室友嘴里套话，现在你终于如愿以偿了，但你似乎不是很欢迎我。”

室友？套话？这笨蛋又在乱猜什么，想必我在他心里的形象是彻底翻不了身了吧。“怎么会不欢迎，我只是看见你把头发染黑了，有点不习惯而已。”二宫和也背着光轻描淡写着回答，又恢复了那种没什么温度的笑容，嗓音慵懒，也没什么明显语调起伏，“喝茶吗？或者我帮你订一杯豆乳拿铁？外卖送过来不会很久。”

“不了，我已经不爱喝那些了。你别以为你很了解我，没有谁会一成不变的。”

“那就当我是自讨没趣了。”二宫淡漠地回他一个笑，大胆地用眼睛打量樱井翔的全身，仿佛时时都能将他一举一动背后的用意看穿：“不过你发脾气的样子还跟两年前一样，像个小孩子，儿子肯定和你很像哦？”

“儿子的事情轮不到你操心，不用你的钱我也可以养得很好。”樱井已经有点沉不住气，二宫的每个词汇都一针见血扎在他心上：“讲道理我还应该谢谢你，要不是你步步相逼，我都快忘了自己原来还有力气可以从头来过。”

“是吗，就凭你现在这样，天天绯闻缠身？话不要说那么满，你不用我的钱，难道用松本润的钱吗？”

“你说什么你！”

周围泛起一阵令人心里发毛的压力，alpha和alpha同类之间可以互相感知彼此的信息素，松本听他们唇枪舌战听得云里雾里，却很清楚二宫和也平时不是这样的性格，此刻却完全放开禁制释放压迫力，偏要和自己较劲比个高低，绝对不是在开玩笑。松本润见场上火药味愈发重起来，连忙打圆场解围想让樱井翔暂且离开，否则时间长了，没有omega能够抵抗身边两个alpha同时散发信息素的影响：“樱井君只是路过，他待会儿还有别的事要做，二宫你不是有事要跟我说吗？我们先谈正事。”

“走好不送。”松本的话仅仅缓和了一会儿的气氛，并没能打动他坦白隐秘的心事，连多一句客套话也不愿意多讲，二宫目送樱井出了门，头都没有抬一下，眼角的细纹却松了口气似的舒展开来，他的鞋在地上细碎地来回摩擦，厚而软的绒布地毯吸收了全部波纹。他的小动作暴露了他。

确定樱井走远之后，松本从内反锁上门，实在忍不住开口：“你到底搞什么？你明明对陌生人都没这么凶，为什么故意对他态度那么差？”

“你又知道我是故意的了？你想英雄救美？替他出头？我劝你还是免了吧。”二宫对于这番习以为常的指控心平气和，宛如没事人讨论不重要的晨间天气一样满不在乎，反而拿起随身携带的任天堂开了机：“我早就提醒过你，别跟樱井翔扯上关系，就算你不为了自己考虑，也请为他考虑一下。”

游戏背景音乐响起，松本不死心追问：“你和樱井君的关系我已经知道了，你今天不给我一份交代，我不会走。”

“我不需要跟任何人交代，我只需要给自己交代。”二宫没理他，操控switch的手一刻也没停：“你有耳机吗？”

“什么？”

“耳机嘛，我新买了个蓝牙适配器，用你airpods试试。”

松本没好气地把耳机递过去，“现在可以回答我的话了吧？”

二宫低头对着机器折腾一阵，又笑盈盈还回去单只airpod和游戏手柄到松本掌心：“先玩游戏吧，耳机你我各一个。alpha嘛，多言无益，我们打一场，你打赢我我就告诉你。”眼见二宫手起选了一位相当普通的辅助职业低级驱魔师，松本拿他没辙，便心烦意乱拿起手柄选了一位纯物理输出的神剑士，想要速战速决，二宫却忽然不去掩饰他的笑了，略显苦涩地说道：“小翔也喜欢选神剑士，可他总是玩不好，因为他不适合。”轻松的环境更容易平静地叙述事情的起因结果，两人就这样一言一语搭上了话，游戏机的按键声填补沉默的空缺。

“小翔是怎么向你形容我的？渣男，混球，王八蛋？”

“......嗯。”

“事实上他说的基本都没错，同居新闻刚爆出来我就和他替分手是事实，这一点无论如何也不会更改。”二宫自打使了第一发技能之后就一直都用输出很低的普通攻击，驱魔师的物理输出本来就不高，一击击平A打在神剑士身上，血条的损伤微乎其微。“我背弃他，他恨我再正常不过，可是我想看见的结局是我退出，保住他的声誉，让他在娱乐圈还有立足之地。两年前你才刚刚入社没多久，如果你还记得当时的盛况就一定知道，要论最红的艺人，他樱井翔称第二，就没有人敢称第一；他和你一样，都是我一手带起来的人，他有多想站在舞台上，没人比我更清楚。”

二宫话里剥离出的信息量太大，松本按着方向键的手讶异地抖了抖，一个重击打偏：“所以你是故意让他讨厌你的？”

“嗯。”二宫乘虚，驱动驱魔师连攻对手数下，不过效果平平，被神剑士轻松一个二技能高额伤害就打掉了半段血条：“你还记得我跟你说过鱼和熊掌吗？既然他在爱情和梦想之间做不了抉择，那就让我来帮他做抉择，可惜我算错一点，他把我看得太重了，没有重新把心思放回工作上，太不值当。我也没有想过局面会变成这样，当时所有人都落井下石离他而去，我反而成了压垮他的最后一根稻草，至于他后来查出怀孕什么的，我是最后一个知道他有孩子的人。”

松本愕然：“你就不跟他解释一下吗？”

“错都错了，没法挽回，他自己做主承认恋情、开了道歉退隐发布会，我除了将计就计还能怎么办？和他一起辞职在家坐吃山空吗？是我毁了他的第一选择，我就有责任成就他的第二人生，他天生就是应该被仰望的天王，就算是谢幕也应该在舞台上完成。我不能让他再自暴自弃下去，激将法我用了两年，路都帮他铺平了，可他始终磨蹭着不肯往前走，如果我不推他一把、不推得用力一点，他一辈子都不会再站起来的。”

“......”气氛沉重，松本心里说不出的滋味，想要转移焦点也找不到别的话说，只好小声呢喃：“二宫，你的驱魔师快死了。”

“他不会死的。”二宫脸上忽然扬起一丝骄傲的笑，像极了樱井翔眼神的不羁：“绝地反击都是需要一个过程的，他比我们想象的都要坚韧更多，他就是一根弹簧，面对外界的摩擦，观众的审视，你以为你把他折断了，你以为他没有力气了，但其实他永远都不会服输，只要他继续讨厌我，想要证明给我看他的能力，那么恨我就是他的动力，现在我压得越狠，到头来他就会弹得越高。”

不等松本反应过来，二宫的驱魔师一举释放从开局积累到现在的满格能量值开出必杀彻底一举扭转局势，被动技能使他的物理输出得到很大提升，不止对敌人造成额外30per伤害，仅存的残血也得以回复到百分之五十以上，即使必杀后的冷却CD极长，神剑士也没有机会发动反击。松本完败，不可思议地定定看着二宫：“所以你刚刚都是在——

“——我是在，攒血条呢。”

二宫无法忘怀，樱井毅然出走的那天也是冬天，季节一如既往萧索，夕阳像是混了一大堆不同种类的水粉颜料，自己就站在出租房的电线杆下看他从自己的世界告别。看得久了，他才发现，原来下雪和下雨是不同的，雪不是直接向下落，用力往下砸，拼了命地去打击泥土，而是落花一样，一圈一圈地转着飘，飘累了便休息，不轻不重地落叶归根亲吻地面，还来不及留下伤痕就融化了，什么也不会剩。也是那个时刻，二宫和也发现原来一个人的影子可以拉得那么长，那么留恋，那么不想走，风在鼓动，他没有目的地加快脚步，可他再向前十步，二十步，三十步，路上两个失群的影子却还黏在一起舍不得分开。也罢，分开都是为了各自飞得更远，二宫的嘴唇微微蠕动，沉默地将不再属于自己的爱人名字音节挤出，松本恍惚能够看见那声呼唤如碎屑消失在空中没有回响，费了好些气力才放下被情绪支配的双手。

“所以嘛，哪里有那么多公主王子在一起的好结局，不同的阶段我要作不同的考虑，虽然我不知道小翔每时每刻想要做什么，但我知道我能为他做的是什么。我和你喜欢同一个人，自然心里有数，我能给他的就这么多了，其余我做不到的全得靠你；不过你也要明白，你能给他谈恋爱的感觉，却不可能真的和他恋爱结婚在一起，除非你能保证一辈子地下情，见不了光。否则一旦被曝光，你的身份比我更特殊，你想保你？保他？结果还是重蹈覆辙。”二宫用稀松平常的明快语气提出一道残忍请求，反而让人不知应该如何作答，“这些事我就告诉了你一个人，如果你是真心为他好，能不能替我继续瞒着他？”

事实叫人唏嘘，眼角不争气地发胀，除了点头，松本润别无他法。可是鱼和熊掌真的只能选一个吗，他已经答应樱井自己不会放手，如果不想撒谎，二宫和樱井的结局会不会也是自己将来的结局？松本第一次对自己的坚持产生怀疑，失去这位情敌，他一点也不觉得欣喜。


	13. 13

13

line的聊天框里显示的最后一条短信记录还是昨天看电影前自己发过去的“我在停车场D12那边的入口等你”，现在已经上午十点多了，按照惯例松本早就该给樱井发点什么早安之类的消息了，可是二宫和也的话宛如一道警钟在他太阳穴不断叩响，糟糕的情绪掬住了他一直带到第二天，实在无法当作什么都没发生。如果这是没有结果的坚持，如果这是重揭疮疤的伤害，手指在二十六键边沿动了动，松本混乱的内心迷茫不知方向，表达越来越不坦率。

“松本君，差不多要准备出场了。”斯达夫恭敬地拉开保姆车的移门。

松本慌张地起身，随手把手机留在了一旁的空位上，“哦好，马上来。”

窝在家里靠积蓄和零工维持生计的这几年退休养老生活，樱井翔替其他人作词编曲甚至当位幕后枪手，大多都是为了赚点养斑比用的版权费，他已经很久没有过如此迫不及待想要尽快把一首歌在脑中的雏形写成成品录出来的心情了。松本去拍戏了，相叶在走T台，樱井独自在家便关了手机不想被人打扰，兴致盎然架起了电子琴键盘和音响设备，拿出两条MIDI数据线从琴背后的in-out接口连上电脑主机，打开Cubase Pro创建空白工程采集音频信号，先把预设拍设成一小节吧，再多开几条stereo音轨， 对齐音符长度，更改网络精度，哼哼唱唱敲击琴键录入歌的基本旋律，不知不觉就在房间一动不动坐了几个小时。

虽说家里只有电子琴，但是这歌果然还是要用吉他作为主音更好吧。樱井这样想道，创作激情一发不可收拾，一边编排MIDI数据，轮流尝试软件自带虚拟乐器的不同音色想要选出一个最合适的，一边握笔在A4纸上飞快誊写他斟字酌句修改完的歌词和简谱，几乎是不加思索就立刻给新歌想好了标题。

二人の記念日，非常直白的含义，因为这是专属于樱井翔和松本润的恋爱纪念日，只需撇开后来那段见到二宫和也的不愉快经历就行，反正也不重要。樱井趴在写字桌上，把头戴式耳机的出音孔对向耳蜗，播放器play进度条的标尺缓缓前进，加入了凸显节奏的鼓点和悠扬萨克斯风的伴奏如水一般温柔地淌进来，仿佛是要顺着感官神经一直流到人心里去。可能恋爱真的可以改变一个人，这一天对他来说简直和做梦无差，充满真实又虚幻的场景，樱井自己也想不明白，之前他和松本明明连床都上过了，alpha身体的哪个角落他没摸过？仅仅是在人群中偷偷牵一次手竟然能让心动到怦怦直跳，一点点沉醉在他的香气，指尖的触觉萦绕整整一夜都不得安宁，每当松本对自己随便笑了一下，剩下的时间里樱井翔除了想他就什么事也做不了了。看着他的照片发呆，听着他的声音入眠，然后又在彼此的梦中醒来，只要不是自己一个人孤零零醒来，那就通通不算浪费虚度。也许相叶说得对，自己在乎的不是他来牵手而是他不放开；其实不管再过多少个两年，樱井执着渴求的东西自始至终没有变过，然而二宫和也只会用他认为对的方式去爱人，实在不懂樱井究竟想要什么，更加无法让他放心。

婴儿床里的小孩冷不丁发出些许悉悉索索的轻微动静，樱井连忙过去察看，斑比却不哭也不闹，抓着摇铃玩具颤颤巍巍站在被团上，睁大眼睛滴溜溜地望向亮光的电脑屏幕，像是遗传了母亲与生俱来的音乐天赋，一副很感兴趣的模样。樱井有些惊讶儿子在学会说完整单词之前就先对曲声作出了特别的反应，索性拔下耳机外放，笑起来握住斑比的小手：“斑比也很喜欢这首歌吗？这是妈咪过几天要送给一个哥哥的礼物，要是他收到以后也喜欢就好了。”

明知斑比既听不懂自己在说什么意思也不会讲话回答自己的问题，樱井还是冲着一岁半的小孩自言自语起来。在爱人面前，论谁都会莫名不自信，总担心自己会不会什么地方没有做到最好，是不是什么地方不符合他心意，恋爱症候群的通病使樱井罕见地对自己的作品忐忑不安，生怕松本听惯了过去自己常写的高昂激亢有如冲破阀门的金属曲风，无法适应如今这样感性满溢的慢调情歌。“要去旁敲侧击地问问松本的喜好吗？顺便见他一面。”樱井哄拍着儿子的后背，犹豫不决地轻轻问道：“可是他说过这几天电视剧就快杀青了，剧组上下都忙到不行，留到最后拍的几场枪战戏肯定很关键、不能出错，我还是不要过去让他分心了。”

“去、过去、、”

太突然的一下，仅仅短短一秒钟，樱井闻声怔住了神，难以相信刚刚这个句子是从斑比嘴里发出来的：“你，你说什么？”

斑比并不知道自己的举动代表了什么，无畏无惧地鹦鹉学舌：“说去，要过去、、、”

正如女孩会将重大事件的决定权交给一枚硬币的正面反面、一颗流星的无意造访、一朵玫瑰的花瓣奇偶、一轮转盘的八分之一，樱井也把去或不去的决定权交到斑比手中，但事实上他早就有了打算，不过是缺少一个令人信服的理由借口好去实施而已。本来是不可能的答案，如今却被斑比鬼使神差地一锤定音，想去见松本润的愿望受到鼓舞怂恿再也藏不住，樱井胸口一阵发麻，经过漫长的等候，双手动摇地去拿关着的手机：“斑比也希望我去找那位哥哥吗？”这画面要是被相叶雅纪看见，一定会笑我智商倒退三十岁。

那就先打个电话约他吧，放下后顾之忧，樱井和自尊心反复搏斗的战役最终以主观爱意获胜而拉响赛末尾声，手机开机铃声愉悦奏响，映入樱井眼帘的却是铺天盖地几百条语音信箱，甜蜜一扫而空。一桩桩新闻快讯从消息栏的弹窗如雨后春笋层出不穷，樱井一知半解点开一项，出现的是二宫和也被文春记者堵在公司大厦楼下的视频：

——请问樱井翔未婚生子的事情是真的吗？你对那段录音里你说的话作何解释？

——无可奉告，你们想要知道什么就请通过事务所或者去和我的律师联络，我再说一遍，我无可奉告。

留言继续播放。

相叶：你还在家吗，千万别出门！

副社：樱井翔你为什么不开机？总之不要对任何人做任何回应，我已经在处理孩子的事了。

生田：翔酱，出大事了，斑比被记者盯上了！快接电话！

还有三四十条陌生人的来电记录，都是不一样的号码，估计是来自大小报社，这个手机号已经暴露无遗；可是上下划拨屏幕，通讯栏里谁的来电都有，却始终没能找到松本的来电，樱井顿时心下一凉回忆漫天，望着窗外起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，两年前那种墙倒众人推的毛骨悚然又回来了。就在这时再次有人拨进电话，樱井认得这串刻骨铭心的数字，深吸一口气按下接听键，话筒传出二宫和也的声音。

“是小翔吧，是你对吗？你先别挂，我知道你不想接到我的电话，但是现在没有办法，你别管我是怎么拿到你联络方式的，你一定要冷静下来听我说，记者就在你住的地方外面蹲你出门，不能承认，坚决不能承认，必须咬定孩子不是你的。我已经知道寄到杂志社的录音是谁搞的鬼了，这次是我连累你，那个人是为了报复我，所以我会把责任都扛下来的，你就听我这一次，不要轻举妄动，现在统一口径是最重要的......”

“......松本润呢？他在哪里？”

“都这时候了你管他干嘛！”

樱井声音已然带了隐忍的央求：“我就问你他在哪里！”

二宫急得恨铁不成钢：“我不知道，打他电话也不接，我接到消息就提前从片场走了，你出事了我哪有心思管松本润。”

樱井没再说话，他给松本发了信息，没有收到回复，颓然放下手机。又要被放弃了吗？又要被丢下了吗？他本以为松本润同二宫和也不一样，以为松本润总会站在他这边，谁料出了事情却还是只有自己单枪匹马去面对。被骗一次是意外，被骗两次就是愚蠢，不断失望又相信，相信了再失望，樱井忽然觉得自己再逃避下去也毫无意义；斑比是他十月怀胎生下来的小孩，无论是谁的儿子，都是他樱井翔的儿子。过去的错误总得有人善后，此刻他需要的不是二宫和也当替罪羊，即使他也很害怕，即使他也不知道未来要怎么办，即使没人愿意保护自己，他也必须保护他的儿子，这是母亲最后要尽的责任。走出房门，摄像机见到新闻主人公现身，自然将他团团围住，樱井打了个喷嚏，这才发现他失魂落魄地忘了穿外套，但冷是因为自己在温室的假象里呆了太久，反而不能习惯室外二月冬末的正常温度，他是时候应该清醒一点了。

“我、那个小孩......”樱井脚步沉如灌铅，眼眶蓄着一层水却死死不让眼泪落下。

“是我的！斑比是我儿子！”

樱井抬头看到远方爱情的模样，好似风筝寻一个梦，粗重的换气声闯过了重重迷惘姗姗来迟，周围越是一片黑暗，他的光亮就越显得灿烂。那人似乎是一路跑来的，头发和胸襟全都湿得一塌糊涂，羽绒服也脱下来散乱地挂在臂间。“你们这群人，不是alpha就是beta的，成天堵截一个带孩子的omega算什么本事？”松本润皱着眉头弯下腰，撑着膝盖气喘吁吁，睫毛上还挂着汗，一手举起一袋牛皮纸信封，“有什么问题的话就由我来回答，我是孩子的爸爸，你们要是不信，可以来看亲子鉴定报告。”

此言一出引来巨大哗然，这也藏得太滴水不漏了，大家的矛头原本直指曾经担任樱井经纪人的二宫和也，没想到居然顺藤摸瓜钓出一条大鱼。震惊之余有记者见缝插针道：“莫非松本你就是两年前樱井翔的那个同居男友吗？！”

松本看看樱井，又看看自己：“不是，樱井君是在和当时的男友分手之后才有了这孩子，就连他都不知道这孩子是我的。”

隔着五米开外的距离，没有征兆的，樱井翔忽然不太受控蹲到地上哭了。很多时候就是这样，没人理的时候觉得情绪不过如此，有人撑腰了却倏地委屈无助得厉害。

“樱井君，翔君，小翔，你别哭啊，”松本面对记者都能昂首挺胸、保持理智姿态，可一看见樱井呜咽却慌得像个做错了事不知所措的大男孩，心都揪起了，“你，我来了你怎么反而哭了。”是因为斑比吗？还是因为自己？明明是那么骄傲的人，狂放恣意的人，明明是从来不愿在人前示弱的人，原来樱井翔也并非无坚不摧。

樱井口是心非，硬是拗出满满责怪的语气，“谁要你来了！这种......这种事情你来瞎掺和什么啊。”

“因为我想为我喜欢的人当一次英雄嘛，我总不能留你一个人在这。不过等我回去肯定要挨二宫的骂了，他昨天才劝我别老想着‘英雄救美’，今天我还挂了他好几个电话。”松本润语气认真，如今他们终于站在了同一水平线上势均力敌，他有了可以保护樱井、照顾樱井的能力，“我不是瞎掺和，我全都假设过的，最不济也就是我和你一起从J社扫地出门，但我不甘心和二宫一样把手放得那么早，我想跟你坚持下去试试看，百分之零点一的可能性也够了。难道要为了还没到的未来就先放弃现在吗，不赌一把怎么知道结局？”

“那，那你，就不怕到时候自己变成下一个我吗？你也会成为过去式的。”樱井没有底气，他曾经熬过那段暗无天日的时期，知道那有多痛，他不确定松本有没有做好准备和自己一起承担最坏的后果。

“过去式就过去式吧，既然你现在已经不用伪装纯情omega了，正好我也不想再当什么纯情alpha了，如果吃这碗饭就要受这份罪，那我宁可不当天王而去当个普普通通的小演员，我希望粉丝喜欢的是我这个人本身，不是公司给的人设或者他们心里幻想的另一个人。”

“所以你不接电话，也不给我打电话，就是为了找人去做这张假的亲子鉴定向我表决心吗？你让我说你什么好。”

“这个，你大概需要一些功夫消化，其实我一直都想找个时机跟你说的，可你知道这世上根本就没有一个所谓对的时机。”松本咽了口唾沫，“这是真的，斑比就是我的儿子，樱井君你还记得两年前你在后台遇上发///////情期的事吗？”

“你怎么知道这事情？”这下轮到樱井翔一头雾水，噎住哭不出来了。“不会吧，是你？怎么会......”

松本点点头，“就是我。”

“可那只有一次，怎么可能这么巧！”

“那没办法，这说明上天注定你要跟我在一起的。”松本一如既往向他伸出手，袖子卷起来露出一截抻直的小臂，“别蹲着啦，你想当香菇吗。”

樱井掩住表情别过头，“脚……脚麻了。”

“那我背你。”松本蹲下来双手一托屁股把人扛上背，樱井被他吓了一跳，姿势还没摆好，重心不稳便条件反射去搂对方脖子。反正事情已经闹这么大了，松本不担心把它闹得再大一点，“总之你们想听的故事我都讲明白了，孩子就是一场发/////情期的意外，但你们猜的也不算全错，我确实喜欢樱井君很久了，要是他同意的话，我也确实想当他的男朋友。好了，现在你们也拿到新闻可以回杂志社交差了吧，不好意思我先把我孩子的妈妈带走了。”


	14. 14

14

该死的。

二宫坐在银座speakeasy酒吧的私密包间，颇为失态地把酒一杯一杯灌下肚，用焦躁交换迷醉，心里烧得难受，气的却不是松本，而是自己。常在湖边走哪有不湿鞋，这两年二宫替樱井买断的形形色色真真假假黑料用两只手都数不过来，圈内因此看不惯他的人也多，不过是碍于J社这块金字招牌才不能对他动手；他总觉得自己在这方面做得还算尽职，尽其所能帮樱井翔摆平障碍，放下往事不求修复破碎的关系，必要时候撒点善意谎言，然而现在却好像成了一个自欺欺人的大笑柄。

——樱井翔没有资本跟公司谈条件。场馆也不是我一个人定的，是大家讨论以后的决策......霸王条款，不太好吧？......圈里的人谁不知道樱井翔，一个未婚先孕的明星还想怎么样......你猜如果我因为你而辞职，他这颗摇钱树会不会跟我一起走？你在J社还混得下去吗？

得知自己被告“职权骚扰”的时候，二宫一听匿名录音里的内容就想起了对方是谁，还以为那个场务被自己教训过以后会收敛一点他欺软怕硬的小动作，谁知道他有胆子公开录音，颠倒黑白还连累了樱井翔。好一阵欲言又止，二宫嚼碎威士忌里残存的一大块冰，冻得鼻子牙齿发酸，这几年他总是只有闭上眼睛才能看见樱井，那道身影在聚光灯的橘色瀑布之下变得又熟悉又陌生，难道自己良久以来都错了吗，难道是自己想当然不成熟？他不相信。

“你刚才，是在跟我表白吗？”

松本先上车后补票的劲爆程度比杂志社的的预想有过之而无不及，众人满载而归作鸟兽状散去，樱井担心自己再呆在家里只会等来第二批前来追讨八卦的娱记，赶紧在状况不可调和之前先把松本拉走溜之大吉。

好在冬日步行街上戴口罩保暖防风的路人不少，哪怕是两位天王级别的蒙面侠十指相扣成双成对混在人山人海之间也算不上是特别显眼。松本被他问得一抖，那些肉麻情话都是情急之下对着记者脱口而出，现在让他复述一遍都会觉得羞耻，更何况樱井翔没有说答应，也没有说不答应，松本摸不准樱井到底会不会接受这样的自己，一颗心懵懵悬在半空，头微微偏向对方，想偷瞄一眼他的表情却又不敢盯得时间太久，“呃，算......是吧？”

樱井的刘海软软地垂下来，“哪有这么草率的表白。两年前什么都没说睡完就跑，两年后你也想随便糊弄我一下就当事情过去了吗？”

“我哪里睡完就跑，落跑的人是你好不好......”

“你真的很罗嗦。”樱井懒得和他斗嘴，抬手捧起松本的脸：“过来，让我看看你。”

车道轰轰烈烈驶过客满的公交，樱井后知后觉剥离开一颗单独的二人星球回到生命徘徊的开始。原来那个时候就是你了，原来一直一直都是你，命运何其幽默，又何其值得感激，过往的情景再浮现，仿佛就在二宫说出分手两个字的瞬间，之后的事情就已经全被安排得顺理成章，真是徒劳兜了好大一个圈。樱井一寸一厘抚过他的轮廓，眼睛，鼻子，耳朵，嘴巴，摸到他义无反顾的真心，好傻又好勇敢，一腔孤勇碰触自己不安的灵魂，如今终于可以把想要爱他的冲动付诸行动。松本也看向他，轻轻将眼前的碎发拨到一边，露出光洁饱满的额头，反手覆盖在樱井的手背上：“怎么样，是不是突然发现我的帅了？现在丑小鸭变成白天鹅了，有没有怪自己当时跑得太快，平白无故多守两年寡？”

“瞎说。”樱井掐掐他的脸颊肉，“丑小鸭能够变成白天鹅，那是因为它本来就不是鸭子。你是天鹅，只不过长得比别人慢一点罢了，幸好被我等到了。”

“金子到哪里都会发光的，你也是。”歌的表达是可以代表一个人的，松本从不怀疑，能够写出那些歌的樱井翔，绝对不会差到哪里去。“现在的这个我比以前更喜欢你。”

“哎。”樱井一双眼睛亮亮的，“你知道吗，今天斑比会说话了。”

“我儿子那么聪明哦？”

“比你聪明多了。他让我来找你。”

身体越靠越近，脚步不记得要前进，口罩成了惹人嫌的阻碍，松本的喉结渴得上下翻动，还是勾勾耳后摘下自己的一角挂绳隔着薄薄一层布料去亲樱井。指腹磨着他的鬓角，腰被拥抱着贴紧，低沉的呼吸在他颈后逡巡，口罩形成的密闭空间堆积满潮湿急促的热气，身体里面某一根绷直的琴弦啪的一声断裂，樱井觉得自己快要变成冰激凌被他滚烫的嘴唇舔舐融化，像天使更像野兽，抗拒是没有意义的，对方没有空出间隙允许他逃离，不由自主的呻///////吟从声带牵扯出来几分情/////欲的味道，只想把自己彻底丢进不管不顾的浪潮，自愿被淹没，疯狂庆祝。松本却突然被自己口袋里的什么东西硌了一下。

是一只少了伴侣的airpod，至于另外那只，昨天二宫忘了还他。松本收紧拳头，在樱井不解的注视中松开了手。

“樱井君。”他咽下最末一点犹豫，用非常微弱的声音低低地说：“我还有一件事要跟你说，是关于二宫和也的，耽误不了你太长时间。都到了现在这个时候，我不想骗你，也不想赢得这么胜之不武，我希望你能知道事情全貌以后再考虑，是选我还是他。”

松本暂停了一会儿，似乎是很难以启齿，也不知道应该如何开口将近在咫尺的樱井推向另一个人的方向，于是他叙述得很慢很慢，他看见樱井翔的瞳孔一缩再缩，神色一凉再凉。

“是他让你不许跟我说的？他又自以为是替我拿主意，谁要他这样为我好！”樱井又急又气，“他在公司吗？我要去跟他说清楚。”

樱井焦急的样子是松本从未见过的紧张，果然他还是放不下二宫。松本强颜欢笑把自己的手机递过去：“airpods有定位，你可以查找设备看看他现在在什么地方。我就不和你一起去了，你们应该......需要独处吧。”

松本润你这个白痴，为什么要多嘴告诉他这种事情，你就等着肠子悔青吧，活该你一辈子追不到樱井翔。


	15. 15

15

“喝完酒再说吧。”

当你决定要去回溯一段历史，大脑往往只能提供一些无关紧要的碎片，而愈是无关紧要的碎片就愈能清晰地标明彼此相聚分离的轴线与节点，温柔的诅咒总是比明晃晃的匕首更加具有杀伤力。在很多个具体而微的特殊的时刻，樱井还是会想起二宫和也，毕竟从公司jr的集体宿舍到厨卫卧室全在一间房里的单身公寓，再到总算有些体面的适用合租屋，最后搬进港区带保镖的复式住宅，没有他就不可能会有今天的樱井翔。他们才是白手起家、共同打拼的人，二宫和也曾经是他最想落脚的终点，那个陪伴了自己八年岁月却在最后两年缺席的名字仿佛用刀片一笔一划刻在自己海马体里，无论把它擦掉多少回，又会重新冒出来。面前的男人肤色偏白，无甚肌肉，骨架小而单薄，爱过也恨过了，是非都过去了，现在樱井倒反而抓不到重点，不知道该用什么态度面对他了。

于是二宫主动当了那位破开冷冻层的人。“放心，上次东蛋的故障和这次的爆料都是同一个人做的，我已经以公司名义和他走了法律程序，以后不会发生这样的事了。”玻璃间的酒液气泡升腾，他还没吃什么主食，胃里空空如也磨得生疼，二宫不太想把情绪写在脸上，杯沿抵在嘴边迟迟没有移开，优雅地偏头，礼貌而得体。

“哦，好，谢谢你。”樱井不太习惯这样的二宫，很不自然地支吾了一下。以他多年积累的经验来看，这句话里二宫表露的友好比避忌多得多，可是坐是坐了，自己要说什么？出色的经纪人？精明的生意人？滤去了别的，回到他身边，樱井只发觉面前的男人沾了满身疲惫的酒味。“你......你不适合这么紧的西装，以前穿的那种休闲服会比较好。”

“我也觉得不适合。”二宫给樱井倒了一杯酒，轻轻应了一声，“但是适合工作就行了不是吗。”

“其实我们可以好好沟通，我今天是来......”

“又是来兴师问罪的吗？把上次在会议室没说完的话说完？”

“不，当然不是。”樱井看见二宫耳朵红了红，并且还有越变越红的趋势，连忙抢先打断了他。每次二宫试图撒谎逞强时都会紧张地耳朵红，即使如今他把自己进化成了金刚不坏的模样，练就了一手骗人面不改色不打草稿的好本领，却无法控制他的交感神经兴奋以及毛细血管扩张暴露他的本意，路的尽头并不风光，这两年看似顺风顺水的二宫和也过得并不好，他把自己当成一枚拉锯中的磨心，以消耗自身来生产补偿的赎罪感，樱井不想再从他口中听到一些刺猬一样扎人的违心话，那些两头尖的细针只会快准狠地倒插进二宫的血液。“我都知道了，你也不用针对我假装刻薄了。我想说的是，你真的不用这么做。”

“哦，你知道了，你知道了。”二宫的胃更疼了，不得不靠重复樱井的话来缓解无措的不善言辞，尖酸的表情如枝桠上的积雪无力滑落，他觉得自己就像一个表演到一半却突然丢了面具的小丑原形毕露，一个充气怪兽人偶破了一个小洞瞬间漏气瘪了下去。他说他知道了，然后呢，他知道了又能怎么样，我是该要感到高兴还是苦涩？不同于樱井翔眼中的二宫和也，二宫和也眼中的樱井翔此刻不太清晰，回望往昔不过一杯酒的差距，但眼下结局居然和起点时二人的最初梦想没有一点相似之处。说来有些好笑，明明自己没有做过一件对不起樱井翔的事情，二宫打扮得一丝不苟却显得出奇狼狈，明明是整场电影真相揭晓的最高///////潮片段，二宫却找不到对应场景的标准答案，所以他说：“小翔，有什么话喝完酒再说吧。”

“等我。”是樱井留给自己的最后一句话。

导演的安排没法变动，松本润赶回去片场拍最后一场戏，总不可能因为一个人的绯闻影响全组人的进度，哪怕其他人同意，电视台的播放档期也不会同意。依照剧本，这是一场一举捣毁毒枭大本营的决战戏码，松本饰演的警察会在仓库里面和反派头目进行终极谈判劝他改邪归正，实则拖延时间等待警方的支援部队，接着对方会在最后一秒食言，意欲开枪击毙松本，松本必须在这时候引爆炸弹和反派同归于尽，然后在奄奄一息之际从火海撤离出来就算是大结局了。松本不愿联系二宫和也，只好喊了生田过来临时帮忙当他的助手照应一下，生田答应得很快，他看了新闻，正有此意打算过来瞧瞧松本这边怎么样了，一到片场简直如鱼得水：“行了，我跟斯达夫打听过了，爆炸效果他们会在后期加上特效的，现场只有几个装装样子的小火堆，伤不到人的，到时候你沿着绿布往外走就行了，不要踏入实景，我们争取一条过，拍完就杀青......然后你就得好好跟我说说你和翔酱的进展。”

“什么进展啊，还是一门心思讲戏吧。”樱井走了，仿佛是把自己努力至今的精神支柱一并带走了，没有动力源泉在身边，松本心不在焉：“我和你再对一遍走位，就是沿着实景出来，不要踏入绿布对吧？我知道了。”

“这都什么跟什么啊，全记反了。”生田很是担忧，摸摸他的额头，“你怎么了，生病了？还是发生什么了吗？走走走，我们回去车上休息一会儿再拍，我看你这样肯定不行。”

“我没事，你不要大惊小怪，我又不是没有拍过绿布的戏，有什么不行的。”

“那你告诉我，到底出了什么事？”

松本瞒不过他，“其实也没什么。”

听完故事梗概，生田差点没直接从保姆车里蹦出来：“这叫没什么？平时我怎么没发现你这么大度，人都送到你手上了竟然还能飞了。他俩分都分了，你又让翔酱去找二宫和也干嘛啊？为他人做嫁衣？”

松本自己也在后悔的边缘自怨自艾，没有精力和他闹腾：“别乱八卦，你来就行了，拍完我们一起去吃饭，樱井君说他会来参加办杀青宴的。”

“那二宫和也呢，你就不管他了？”

“管？怎么管？”松本情绪低落地叹口气，“反正樱井君让我等他回来，我就等吧，不管怎么说他都会给我一个结果的。”

“‘等我’是什么意思，是他选了你的意思吗？”

“不知道，我没多问。”

生田瞪大眼睛：“那八字没一撇的事，他让你等，你就等了？要是翔酱一见到老相好就放你鸽子了呢？感情的事情可说不清。”

“他肯定不会爽约的。”像是为了不给自己留下更多不安的遐想空间，松本匆匆跳过关于樱井的话题：“哎呦你别废话了，先过来帮我把慰劳品搬到对面空地去吧，我算是发现二宫有多厉害了，一个能抵十个，什么都能摆平，现在我这儿人多手杂七嘴八舌实在是协调不来，你再磨蹭的话，我还没上场就被这些事情玩完了。”

看空气来制造氛围是二宫和也的强项，只要不是他有意为之，那么他的情商就不会让在场的任何人感到尴尬。几句寒暄下来，他们仿佛真的成了久别重逢的老朋友，和平相处到不能更和平，聊的全是天南地北风花雪月，把经历过的温情一再放大，对着毫无逻辑的笑点怀念青春，连什么八杆子打不着的退社前同事结婚离婚又结婚的事情都聊到了，话题漫无边际地绕来绕去却还是绕回了原点。“你觉得松润怎么样？”二宫仰望着天花板放空了会儿，胸口尽是无限散开的寂寥，他大约是猜得到樱井翔的答案的，不过是想听他亲口对自己说一遍：“我看他对你挺好的。”

“嗯，他是挺好的。”

不想拐弯抹角，二宫直截了当问道：“你是认真喜欢他？”

樱井点点头，“是。”

“可他很像个没长大的小孩子吧？做事冲动，稚气未脱，想一出是一出的。”

“我倒是挺喜欢他这一点的。”樱井把语气又确定了一下，“至少我需要他的时候他都会出现。”

“可他出现了也没有给你解决任何问题，只会火上浇油。”二宫生出些许妒忌，不以为然地扁嘴，“我才能帮到你。”

樱井的嘴角无意识漾开一朵笑容，“事实上他帮到我了。”

一阵恍惚，二宫的潇洒停顿了，看人的眼神从漠然转变到若有所思，沉默着没有反驳，如果非要解释，也可以说是他忘了要去反驳。

无关语句内容，他只是认得樱井的这个表情，曾经他也常在向别人提起自己的时候展露这样的笑容，二宫有电视台采访的录影带作为证据，虽然可能已经被他看的次数太多，走带略卡。而现在，能让樱井笑的对象转移到了松本润身上，自己甚至说不出来造成变化的原因：论相处长短，松本和樱井认识到现在不过三个月；论年龄差距，二宫和樱井同龄，松本却小了六岁；论浪漫程度，喜欢程度，付出程度，二宫都不认为自己会输给一个初出茅庐还没谈过恋爱的毛头小子。过了多久的时间，樱井还在继续絮絮叨叨地说，说的似乎都是松本润的缺点，却像是在炫耀，上唇擦过下唇，看得二宫很不舒服，他同样说不出来自己不舒服的原因：不是早就想明白了自己唱白脸，松润唱红脸吗？不是早就想通透了自己要做那个藏在背后的人吗？说完分手之后，总共会有两种可能，樱井不知情地选择松润或是樱井知情后选择自己，二宫可以接受任何一种发生，但是他显然没有预设过眼下的场景，为什么樱井洞悉了一切，仍然选了松润？他是输给了樱井，输给了松润，还是输给了自己聪明反被聪明误的计算偏差？

二宫语气烦乱：“我有点看不太懂现在的你了。”

“不是现在，是一直。你太聪明了，所以你不懂我。”

“太聪明，反而不懂你？我都不知道你算是夸我还是骂我。”

“这么说吧，你会用我的生日月份当手机锁屏密码吗？”

二宫皱起眉头，没有理解这两件事的逻辑联系，“不会，有规律的数字都不安全，很容易被人破解。”

樱井抿了一口酒，“所以我说，你不懂我。”

火光冲天，松本从一大块拼接海绵垫上站了起来，模仿被炸弹炸伤了一条腿的卧底老兵瘸拐着前行，粘稠的血袋一路走一路淌，红色的液体糊满了他的眼睛，随着导演一声喊卡，站在一边下了戏的配角演员们纷纷鼓掌迎上来祝贺松本润杀青。

“谢谢，谢谢。”松本接过捧花，礼数滴水不漏，暗自呼了口气，拿纸巾抹掉脸上残余的假血，这才感觉自己又活了过来。

“吓死我了，总算有惊无险。”生田绕着他全身肌肉关节敲敲拍拍一遍以便确认他完好无伤，刚想说些什么，却见松本满怀期盼地抬眼环视片场四周，又失望落空地垂头丧气，正在收工的剧组每个人都各司其职，走来走去各忙各的，看在松本眼里却只有空落落的“一群人”，而不是他要找的“某个人”。

“别看了，翔酱没来，二宫和也更没来。旧情人碰头哪有这么快结束的，不是干柴烈火一点即着，就是仇敌相见唇枪舌剑，你就求老天保佑他俩是第二种情况吧，否则小别胜新婚基本就是大局已定，那你就真的纯属是在做慈善了，白白送走未来孩子妈。噢，不是未来，翔酱就是你的孩子妈。”

“可是......”

“可是翔酱说他会来的对吧？与其这样漫无目的等下去，你还不如打个电话问他一声呢。”

“......我不要。”

带着一定赌气的成分，松本伸手摘下卡在西服领口的一枚枯叶，拇指和食指夹住叶柄交换位置来回地捻动，双眉紧锁堪比叶片上的经脉纹路，闷头闷脑地沮丧。他不想被樱井翔当成是什么事情都要过问的控制狂男友，也不想动不动就一通电话一则消息过去，道德绑架似的催促他快点离开二宫，回到自己身边。他告诉樱井所有事实就是希望他能没有偏倚地遵从内心来做选择，选谁都好，是他想要的人就好；同样的，松本也有他想要的，不是被感动或同情的假意心动，不是上一任的替代者，也不要因为斑比是自己儿子的缘故就太草率地接纳自己，他要一份来自于对方完整的爱，对过去没有遗憾，对未来没有将就。好，等你，我会等你，两年多都等下来了，难不成这短短一个晚上还熬不过去吗？要是他对樱井连这点最起码的信任都没有，又如何让樱井相信自己就是他最好的选择？

镇定，镇定，想想樱井君碰到这种情况会怎么做，他一定不会像我这样方寸大乱。松本定了定神，重新打开天王气场找回把控局势的主动权，“今天辛苦大家了，现在也不早了，大家收拾一下换个衣服，我请客去杂草家吃夜宵吧，就当是我的杀青宴了。”

“杂草家？是外苑前的杂草家吗？那间店的位子超级难订哎。”

“而且听说他们家的招牌牛舌也要熟客才能加点！”

“哎对了，今天樱井君会来吗？松本君可得好好向我们介绍一下。”

生田不等他说完就狠狠朝说错话的斯达夫抛了一个眼刀过去：这是丑闻，不是喜事，现在j社教育处分的决策还没下来，别哪壶不开提哪壶。

松本抱歉地笑了笑，“樱井君他有点私事耽搁了，得晚点来，我们就先去吧。”

这家伙搞什么呢！生田心急地捉摸不透。不行，我总得帮他做点什么。

桌上的手机响了一声，是生田斗真发来的，樱井本想等自己了结完二宫的事情以后再看，然而屏幕跳出的消息提示前两行是“我们已经到店了，你最好快点......”，樱井顿时就变得坐立难安起来，眼睛就像长在了表上，隔三岔五就要瞥一眼。

老实说，二宫面对这些你侬我侬、少陪一分钟都不行的儿女情长多少有点鄙夷的轻视，绝对不是因为松本润的缘故，他对自己亦是如此。成大事者不拘小节，若是成名在望，其他细枝末节的感情都是可以被舍弃的，所以樱井说自己不懂他也没错，二宫确实不明白樱井为什么会执着在很多完全不重要的小事情上，比如在街上牵手，比如一起去看电影，比如设置手机密码，比如“最好快点”。

樱井以前还一度很执着要和自己两个人单独过一场完美的生日之夜，不是在练舞房，不是和粉丝开庆祝会，更不是上节目做直播，而是仅仅两个人一起过生日。结果自然是没有如他所愿，偶像的生日除了提醒他又老了一岁之外别无他用，在练舞房排练好歹可以不浪费时间，和粉丝开庆祝会好歹可以增加一点互动和点击量，上节目做直播好歹可以跑通告露个脸，两个人一起过生日能做什么？愚蠢的派对惊喜，蜡烛，蛋糕，生日歌？都是可有可无的东西，二宫把樱井提出的这些都归结为不理智的恋爱脑，是挡在他造星途上的绊脚石，是应该被毫不犹豫踢进排水道的。

真正的爱是什么，我给的难道不是真正的爱？这两年他们毫无联络，二宫却一刻没有停止搜寻樱井的消息，帮他预备好复出前的一切要素和准备工作，虽然不再见面，他也觉得彼此紧密相连，仿佛一直和他在一起不曾分离。他才算真真切切地为他好，为他作谋划，二宫不喜欢投机行为，他所做的决策都是在当前局势之下的最优方案，具备十足的逻辑性和条理性，没有超过七成的把握绝不多走一步。他把他包装成一件全世界最精美无瑕的商品，绝对经得起大众审美对于偶像最挑剔严苛的审察标准，任性妄为的是樱井翔，不明事理的也是樱井翔，他总是不愿意按照自己规划好的路来走，总是在唱反调，总是明知不可为而为，总是在一意孤行，既不考虑自己的前程也不考虑公司的形象......

“原来是这样。”二宫似乎突然想通了自己错过的东西，谈恋爱从来就不是讲究理智的事情。

“当时我应该陪你走下去对吗？”樱井还没有张口询问你想说的原来是怎样，二宫放下酒杯，怔怔地望着空白的桌面，心脏嚯开一条口子，翻涌着撕裂出更多鸡毛蒜皮被他随手丢弃的“小事”。不止是两年前，还有更早，其实先走的人不是樱井，樱井一次次地敲门想要进入他的内心世界，反而是他一次次把樱井翔拒之门外，“无论如何都相信你，哪怕是胜负已分的比赛，也会支持你做的所有决定并且愿意陪你一起走下去，你想要的是这个。”

原来他一直都忽略了，在做天王之前，樱井翔也首先是个普通人。一杯酒失去重量洒落下来，覆水难收，就好像他干了一件很笨很傻的事情，难怨旁人。

距离收到樱井那条“一定来”的回复又过了两个小时，侍者上前提醒今日营业时间将近，店面要打烊了，松本挥别到场的朋友和演员，想见的人结果还是没有现身。

生田把手机上樱井的回复念给松本听，作为安慰：“能帮的我都帮了，他还是那句话，让你等他。”

“没关系。我相信他。”

樱井已经很久没有离自己那么近了，即使他只是在帮忙擦酒，身上还飘着一股不再属于自己的信息素，这又和二宫记忆中的樱井不一样了。

“很惊讶我会照顾人了吗？”樱井笑着，有条不紊地拿出松本送他的去渍笔在二宫的衣服上擦拭，“其实我变了，大家都变了，你以为你是走得最快的你一个，但其实只有你在原地踏步。”

二宫眼神闪烁，肩膀缓缓俯低，被酒精支配的头脑意识正在怂恿他做一些期待了两年的事情，“其实有没有可能，如果你还，也有一点在意我，我，我们......”

“挽回的余地吗？别闹了，我知道你没有醉。”樱井想都没想就往右闪躲，避开了他，“你对我早就不是爱了，愧疚感也好，责任感也好，友情和亲情我们都有，但都不是爱。”

据他所知，二宫和也的酒品和酒量都向来很好，至少在樱井翔的记忆中，他一回也没有醉过。一是因为工作属性使他必须经常混迹于酒局，喝酒的能力是可以练出来的，谈新通告的时候、谈加薪加戏的时候、谈公关方案的时候，饭桌上谈事情永远是最好的选择，这次多喝一杯，下次就能多喝三杯；二是因为二宫很有节制，为了随时保持可以处理紧急情况的清醒状态，他基本上一旦感觉自己即将醉了就会立刻加快谈判进程或者直接下席回家，他是不允许自己失态的那种人，除非有足够的理由让他必须这样做。

比如樱井翔就是一个很好的理由。

事情发生在二宫成为松本经纪人之后的某天，不知怎么回事，樱井在去妊娠科的路上被狗仔队拍到了，几十篇通稿蓄势待发；二宫一收到风声就狂奔去了杂志社找人封锁消息，结果在走廊等了半天被对方敷衍地拉去饭店灌酒，看笑话似的说他是活该多管闲事，不喝完整桌就不谈正事，结果醉到服务生把人拉出店门，通知了他手机里的紧急联系人，松本才急赶慢赶地半夜起床跑来接人，趴在厕所马桶圈上抠着嗓子替他醒酒催吐。

松本问，哥你没事吧？二宫说，我说没事就是有事，说有事还是有事，这话你让我怎么答。松本又问，那我应该怎么问？二宫说，干这行你就要做到不多问不多说不多打听，有些秘密是注定要烂在心里的，闭嘴就是最好的办法。然后松本润就真的再也没有问过，可是没有问并不代表它不存在，过去既没有死去也没有被遗忘，然而拿到了不属于自己的礼物，终究还是要不留一丝灰尘地将他物归原主。不承认分手，不愿意告别，就意味着他永远也无法翻过这一页向前看。过了一秒钟的失神，他从眩晕中解脱，二宫自嘲地撑上额头，保持一贯的幽默，回笑得非常没有真切感：“不愧是樱井翔啊，连装醉偷亲你的机会都不留给我麽。”

“因为有人在等我，我选定了他就不会动摇。只要我告诉他等我回去，他现在就一定在等着我。”樱井熟练地从他上衣右方的内侧口袋掏出一把车钥匙，就猜到他放东西的小癖好还是老样子：“我帮你叫代驾？”

“这么肯定？”

“嗯，”樱井点点头，“我相信他，正如他相信我。”


	16. 16

16

结局总由告别开始，以拥抱结束。“你会再遇上一个人，你会像曾经爱我一样爱他，他会把你看得比他自己更重要。”也许这是二宫最好的退场方式。

樱井开车到达杂草家的时候，店门口的广告牌都暗了灯，看来生田应该也回家了，只剩下松本润一个人百无聊赖蹲坐在旁边花坛的暗红色台阶上秉着一口气，人歪歪地一副困得随时都要睡着的样子，头上的帽子要落不落地倾斜着，和它主人一样还在坚持。细长的路灯形单影只矗立在车道两旁守卫着他，对影成三人——像颗香菇，樱井想起白天松本说的那个形容，忍俊不禁摇下车窗按了两下喇叭，脸上浮现浅浅的一对酒窝：“堂堂天王就这么蹲在路口啊，被人看见了又要上头条。”

巨大的声响将松本倏地从自己的世界脱出，以为出了什么大事连忙直起腰来站得笔挺，定睛一看竟是樱井，心情如坐过山车般落了再起，本想飞快投入对方的怀抱，又不甘心自己一声不吭等了他这么长时间都换不来一声体贴的关心，倔着脾气故意把步子迈得不情不愿：“你去二宫那边，去了好久啊。”

年轻人不懂隐藏的心事宛如一瓶喝得见底的汽水，任何波动都无所遁形地明晃晃晒在月光下面供他观赏，樱井听出几分酸溜溜的幽怨和醋劲，这样对于吐露真心不善言辞的笨拙也是自己所喜欢的，于是他也装模作样地故弄玄虚，想要看他作茧自缚了还能玩出什么花招：“嗯，好久不见，叙旧的话自然就多了点。”

不会真被生田斗真那个乌鸦嘴说中了吧，干柴烈火一点即着？松本几不可闻地舔了舔干涩的嘴唇，忍不住想要打探樱井对二宫的态度，却硬是装得满不在乎昂起脑袋：“你们和好啦？”

“算是吧，我们聊得挺开心。”和平分手继续做朋友难道不算是和好的一种吗？樱井明显看见松本的脸垮了一半。

“那，那很好啊。”alpha说话的声音掺进一道鼻音，“其实晚上杀青宴你不在，我和那个那个，那个北村也聊得很开心。”

樱井的目光仿佛要把人看穿，曲曲折折地在松本润脸上往复打量，末了宠辱不惊地问道：“中村是谁？”

“是北村，北村。就是那个omega男二啊，演毒枭的。”糟糕，忘了樱井说过他不认识同组的演员，那他根本不会在意自己说的话啊。松本立刻觉得自己在樱井面前一败涂地，仿佛吞了一根坚硬的鱼刺咽不下去。

“北村也好，中村也好，你等我到现在，不会就是为了跟我说这个男二号吧。你就不想听听我的决定吗？”

决定，决定，还用得着多说什么决定吗。“你们不是和好了吗？”

“和好了也不代表我选他啊。”

松本把手搓在一起，一颗心提到了嗓子眼，决定接受最后的审判：“那你说吧，大不了，我......我会祝福你们的。”

“祝福？你想自己祝福自己吗？”

“你说什么？”

“我是说，如果那个傻乎乎的alpha真的愿意相信我，在这儿等了我一晚上，那我闯了四个红灯赶过来和他说一句‘我喜欢你’就是值得的。”樱井翔把手伸出车窗拉了拉呆若木鸡的松本，“还站在那里不上车？我都大半夜跑回这里找你了，你居然还会觉得我选了二宫和也。”

松本直愣愣坐进车厢，心脏还在过山车的冲击波上没缓过来，不敢相信自己的耳朵：“可是，可是你从来没有说过你喜欢我......”

原来这家伙心心念念的是这个。樱井从包里拿出一张碟片郑重其事递到松本掌心，极富仪式感地掷地有声：“那我今天把之前没说的全都补上。让你久等了，松本润我喜欢你。”

樱井没说的是，他之所以晚到，就是因为中途回家拿了这张制作粗糙的《二人の記念日》demo，他也不会告诉松本，他写这首歌的过程在段落之间藏进了多少没有明言的喜欢。没有人天生就懂得如何传达爱意，松本不擅长，所以他沉默地迷恋，从少年到青年，直到他有资格配得上他，才怯怯踏出第一步；其实樱井也不擅长，所以他换了一种他更熟悉的表白途径，每一笔歌词到音符，完整到几乎倾囊而出。彼时刚刚成年的松本，怎么能想到此时二十三的自己能和樱井共处在同一空间，同一时间，一个在左，一个在右，双手紧握一起听着车载音响里偶像只为自己而写的歌，他们顺理成章地接吻，对望的模样就像彼此终于找到拼图里的最后一块。

可事实似乎又不仅如此。

这个世界的确存在某些固如枷锁的规则，想要打破它，必须依靠足够的力量。落满尘灰的生活，音符带领松本钻进五年前的心境，那里有时间的痕迹，布满大块激烈炽热的红，躺在凌晨的黑水海底静谧地闪烁。自以为什么都懂却什么都懵懂的年纪，老旧的八厘米随身听，夹在日记本里的生写，樱，多美的名字，现在都变成了放在手里可以触摸的实体，镀了金的梦华丽得过于奢侈，想起来都会悸动的罗曼提克，当那些嘲笑爱情的画面通通褪色被淡忘了后，音符却依然被留了下来，奔跑从未停止。相信爱情的人从未停止。

三个月后。

松本是在床上被冻醒的。

两个人躺在同一张床上过夜确实非常影响睡眠质量，相叶所言不虚，樱井的睡相差到惊人，睡着睡着就头脚颠倒了方向是常有的情况，更多的你猜不到的事，就好像现在，他仰面朝天伸了伸手，一卷就卷走了整床被褥，连块直角的布料也没留给自己。距离夏天还有好一阵子，松本并不觉得已经到了可以不盖被子睡觉的温度，犹豫再三，他还是蹑手蹑脚举起遥控器把室内恒温的数字上调了两度，心里才稍微感到一丝可以入眠的温暖。

这才早上七点半，天都没亮多久，难得的休假日，晚上还要去相叶家办烧烤派对庆祝斑比的两岁生日，松本润可不想顶着一对没睡好的熊猫眼出席，赶紧活动了下肩颈，重新扭头躺回枕头上；可能是身边一起一落的动静惊扰了还在梦中的人，樱井不满意地皱了皱鼻子，然而这个动作完全吸引了松本润的注意力，这下他再也睡不着了。

他从没有在这个角度看过他的恋人，微厚的嘴唇嘟嘟地翘着，有规律地呼气吸气，肩膀不设防备地塌着，抱起来像是很舒服的样子，右手却总是很没有安全感，死死捏住自己的袖子边不肯放松。不过现在樱井不用什么玩具熊放在床边陪着才能睡着了——有了松本润这个等身人形伴侣，樱井已经连续几天睡得安枕无忧自然醒，但松本这边的情况就截然相反了，每夜必醒给他调整姿势，生怕他一个不小心就掉下了床。要是他每天都能这样安静睡觉多可爱，松本情不自禁伸手戳戳樱井的腮帮，omega果然又不满地皱起了鼻子，这次还发出了小猪似的哼哼抗议声，alpha突然找到了新的乐趣。

自从那次斑比的事情后，他们谈恋爱的事情想瞒也瞒不住了，那天松本已经做好被公司严肃处理的心理准备，还把转行找工作的规划都写了一大半，决定带樱井出国远走高飞的心思都有了，却被副社长的邮件告知等一等、再等一等，不必急着解约，这事情......貌似没那么严重。

“cp粉，cp粉你知道吧？这年头什么最火，那当然是炒cp啊！”生田斗真绘声绘色，讲得眉飞色舞，“破镜重圆路线，校园纯爱路线，你们发糖水平根本跟不上他们的造糖速度，你别不相信，我说的造糖不是胡编乱造的造，是有理有据的造。你还记得上次你和翔酱去大丸百货帮斑比买平安吊坠的事情吗？记者拍了照片，标题是新晋夫夫甜蜜出街，cp粉看你们在首饰区逛了那么久，连你们婚期将至共挑钻戒的文都写完一百篇了。”

这不还是胡编乱造吗，松本啼笑皆非地摇头：“可是以前，没有人会喜欢我和樱井君的cp啊。”

“那是偏见限制了他们的想象力，以前你俩的粉丝势不两立，怎么可能有人站这种邪教cp？”生田扬了扬下巴，“今时不同往日了，听见社长说的话没有？人家叫你和翔酱开个情侣ins，公开秀恩爱啦，连KinKi前辈都拿不到这种特权。”

说起这个ins账号，松本倒是有段时间没用过了，主要是因为樱井不太喜欢招摇过市的秀，他怎么说也是个小孩的妈咪，哪有人过三十还一天到晚和男朋友黏黏糊糊如胶似漆的道理，一点也没有为人母的样子；现在松本好不容易逮到樱井睡着的好机会，没人指手画脚地管这管那，他雀跃不已，自然是要抓紧时间好好玩一把。

先是浏览一圈几天前收到的评论和点赞，然后看了一遍粉丝@自己的表白和祝福，松本绞尽脑汁，今天要发点什么好呢，要不偷拍一张樱井君睡觉的照片po上去吧？是不是有点太无聊了？那就来张合照怎么样？行，就决定是合照了。松本把手机切换到自拍镜头对准樱井，尽可能在不吵醒对方的前提下让自己的脑袋靠过去一点，上下左右移动一番，手臂的长度无法拉远，始终留有小半张脸不能入镜。搞什么啊，这还怎么玩，松本身体半躺，脖子腾空抬着，姿势别扭得又酸又累，终于坚持不住往旁边侧了侧，正挨上樱井的脸颊惹得他变了表情，alpha眼看omega就要睁眼，心下暗道完蛋。

樱井是在床上被硌醒的。

说实话他迷迷糊糊是有感觉到旁边的松本不安分地动来动去，不过松本润这个人嘛，不就是那种一刻也闲不下来的幼稚鬼嘛，樱井没有多想，也懒得起床对他说教，索性翻了个身不去管他，抱紧自己的玩偶熊想多睡一会儿。可是樱井翔越睡越觉得不太对劲，这熊的肚子这边怎么有个什么硬硬的东西杵着，硌得他难受，噢，莫非是尾巴吗，可是它尾巴不就毛绒绒的一小团吗，怎么变那么大了？慢着，我玩具熊怎么也变大了，这不是我的熊吧？

接着樱井翔就醒了，发现自己手脚趴开抱在松本润身上，简直比八爪鱼比八爪鱼，如果自己抱的不是熊的话，那个硬东西......樱井飞也似的羞红了脸，一把甩开松本，盖起被子蒙住了头，“你你你，你去厕所解决了再回来！”

“你就这么对待我啊，”松本委屈兮兮揉着手卖惨，“你知道的，相叶家电梯坏了很久都没有人修，我昨天可是一个人把那么重的烧烤炉搬上八楼的，手还酸着呢，我没办法自己解决。”

“那你就去淋浴冲凉，我不管，你肯定有办法解决的。”

“办法当然有，你没听过一句中国人的古话吗，AO搭配，干活不累。”

樱井扑哧一声笑出来：“英语还没学会几句呢，就开始说中国人的古话了。我看你是好了伤疤忘了疼，上个月我第二张单曲预售日那次，我叫你发个ins帮我宣传宣传，你的自拍没上热搜，配字的单词拼错倒是上热搜了，你说你丢不丢人？”

松本赶紧钻进被子抱住omega的腰：“樱井君，你现在嫌弃我没读过大学可来不及了，这标记都标记过了，你已经是我的人跑不了了。”

樱井的吐息很热很热，“润大天王现在开始走霸道总裁路线了？”

“都说过多少回了，不是天王，是男朋友。”

“那么男朋友，现在你是开始走霸道总裁路线了？”

“不可以吗？现在霸道总裁还要就地正法了他的小娇妻。”

“那男朋友你要快点速战速决，待会儿还要去买菜呢，不然晚上去相叶家里招待和也都没东西吃。”

“你男朋友只会慢，不会快，怎么办？”

“哎，松本润你！得寸进尺！”

“没事没事，晨起运动有益身心健康，至少也得三十分钟。”松本贴上樱井的嘴唇，“男朋友现在让你多亲我几下，这样明天他的ins才有东西可以写。”

另一边，二宫紧张地按了按门铃来赴樱井翔的约，在楼道等待的片刻还特意练习了好几遍自己和对方见面的第一句话要用什么姿势说，对着手机屏幕反复确认今天自己打扮得好不好，却不料出来帮他开门的是那个话不投机半句多的小给：“吼吼，你来啦？”

“奇怪，小翔呢？”

相叶雅纪一副“你才奇怪”的表情瞪了他一眼：“他们还没到，这是我家，为什么不是我？”

“我知道这是你家，但小翔不是说要来办斑比的生日会吗......”二宫一眼看见放在客厅的婴儿车，“算了，懒得跟你说。我来你家就是来看斑比的。”

“真的只是这么单纯而已？我可是都听说了，二人纪念日那首歌的吉他和弦是你帮樱井翔弹的。”相叶用手比成麦克风的形状怼到他脸上，“咳咳咳，采访一下当事人，本来当干爹的人现在变成了亲爹，你这个‘亲爹’只好沦落到干爹，还要为前男友送给现男友的定情曲弹伴奏，你的心情是不是绿油油，草青青的？”

“弹吉他那是音乐合作，小翔说用吉他当伴奏比钢琴好，我纯属是举手之劳而已。倒是你，别以为你上过一次nonno封面就火了可以乱说话了，信不信我把你是同/////性恋的事情捅出去？”二宫一巴掌挥掉相叶的手，转而坐上沙发去逗车里的小孩，“那个怪叔叔很烦对不对，斑比长大了别跟他学，找不到对象的。”

“我和你明明是同一届毕业的，你好意思叫我怪叔叔吗？”相叶不以为然，“再说现在时代变了，腐女子那么多，同//////性恋受众很广的。模特圈子弯的不少，我不是找不到对象，是我不想随便找人凑合。倒是你，最近有没有物色什么空窗后的接班人啊？”

“打住打住，”二宫听不下去了，没好气摇摇头，“谈恋爱水太深，这几年我都不想再找新的omega了。”

“那你要不要考虑一下我这个alpha？”相叶绝不放过任何搭讪机会，“alpha多好啊，没有发情///////期，没有更年期，乖巧懂事不缠人，还不会意外怀孕。”

“拉倒吧，一想起你让斑比尿了我一身，我就想离你越远越好。”

相叶抱起斑比贼溜溜地往他胸口蹭：“可是你看你看，斑比多喜欢你啊，只要你以后想来我家看他，我想我们就会经常见面的。”

“斑比住你家？”

“对啊，他们两个哪有空来管小孩嘛，樱井说与其把斑比送去幼托所给陌生阿姨照顾，还不如寄养在我家里比较安全。”

“......我最讨厌小孩子了，以后我不会来的。”

“来嘛来嘛！”

“走开走开。”相叶的难缠程度超乎想象，二宫有种第一次棋逢对手的感觉：“你是真的天然听不懂人说话还是故意想来招惹我？我跟你很熟吗？从来没见过脸皮像你这么厚的人哎。”

掰弯直男这件事听起来还蛮有挑战性的，相叶爽快地对他伸出手：“那我们正式认识一遍嘛，你好我叫相叶雅纪，性别alpha，取向二宫和也。”

二宫翻了一个白眼：“那我的取向就是非相叶雅纪。”

“你是不是漏说两个字？”

“两个字？”

“我看是‘非相叶雅纪莫属’吧？”

二宫仿佛听了一个上世纪末流行的冷笑话，抬起头吐槽：“实话实说，你梗真的好烂，这样能有对象就有鬼——”

“是吗？”

相叶的笑容高高挂起，脑袋在空中灵活地一转，这人的行动总是出乎意料，不在自己的把握范围，二宫被相叶突然靠近的脸惊得表情都没了，想要躲开已经来不及了，两个人就这样僵持在小于一厘米的距离静止如雕塑，谁也不肯先认怂让开，像是在比谁更有种。

你会再遇上一个人，你会像曾经爱我一样爱他，他会把你看得比他自己更重要。

真是的。二宫意料之中地笑了笑。想要躲开......确实已经来不及了。


End file.
